Dino Again
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: The former rangers have decided to tell their kids about being rangers and with Jason calling up a reunion more secrets come out. Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya, Billy/Kat
1. Reunion Time

A/N: I don't own anything to do with the Power Rangers except this story. I do own the kids though. Also I wanted to wait until at least one of my stories were finish before I put this up but I couldn't help myself. I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter. The next chapter might be a wait but not a long one.

Smmary: The former Power Rangers are finally going to tell their children that they were the Power Rangers. A new evil preys on Earth and the kids learn a lot more about the Power Ranger than they ever imaged. Jason has also decided that time had come for Kim to tell Tommy that they have a daughter.

"Jason, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Trini asked her husband. She picked up a picture frame that was on her mantle. It was an old photograph with six teenagers. They were more than friends, they were teammates. The shared an elite title that only a few even knew about. They were the Original Power Rangers. She smiled at the old photograph. She focused on her best friend and the love of Kim's life. She wished that Kim and Tommy would get back together so that Jason didn't have to go through this crazy idea of his. She put back the picture and grabbed another picture. It was one of her son and Kim's daughter. They were as close as Jason and Kim had been. There was a difference though. Jay really liked Alexandria and wanted to be much more than her friend. Everyone at school had thought the same thing of Kim and Jason. They had only been brother and sister but their kids were not. She put the picture back and turned back to her husband. He was grinning and she just shook her head. She knew that nothing would stop Jason. He had been planning this since the last time he had gotten Tommy and Kim in the same room. He had actually locked them in their basement for several hours. They were mad when they got out but they had talked not about everything but they had cleared the air more so than before. Kim had yet to tell him about their child Alexandria. She was a beautiful girl who was a prefect mix of both of her parents. Trini thought that Tommy should have seen himself in that little girl by now but he was slow at times. She just thought that he didn't want to see any man in Alex because that would mean that Kim was really over him. She heard Jason leave to head to their bedroom. She knew that he was getting things ready for their guests that would be arriving. She picked up another frame and smiled. It was the whole gang at Billy and Kat's wedding several years ago. It was also the night that it seemed every one of the girls had gotten pregnant. There was something in the wine that night. They all had delivered within days of each other with Trini going first and Kim bringing up the rear. Rocky and Aisha had a boy as well as Adam and Tanya. Billy and Kat had a girl along with Tommy and Kim even though he didn't know that Kim had gotten pregnant that night. She didn't want to tell him and ruin his future. Kim had moved back to Angel Grove to be close to her and Jason. A few years after that everyone else but Tommy had moved back. They wanted to raise their children together. Tommy had moved to Reefside and mentored his own team of rangers. It didn't shock any of his friends because they knew that Tommy was a magnet for any power source. He had taken on a new color this time as well. Rocky had named him the Rainbow Ranger. Tommy's kids were good and they fit right in with the former rangers. She finally quit daydreaming and decided to go in search for their son. She would make him help his father. She knew that the time had come to tell the kids that their parents were the Power Rangers. She walked over to the sliding glass doors. She looked out to her back yard. Jay, Alex, Gabe, Chase, and Hannah were out there. She smiled at the kids. They were the best parts of their parents. She noticed that Jay stayed close to Alex even though they were all friends. She looked at Gabe and saw that he had his father's shyness but his mom's friendliness. Adam and Tanya were very proud of their son. She then looked at Chase. He was every bit of Rocky and Aisha. She smiled as she turned to look at Hannah. She reminded Trini of Kat more than Billy but she saw Billy in there as well. She then focused on Alex, the pride and joy of her mom's life. Alex had a lot of Kim in her but it was Tommy that Trini saw when she looked at the girl. She was into karate like her father and dinosaur bones. She didn't do gymnastics but she had tried it. She said that was her mother's thing and she wanted to make her name on her own. Trini smiled at how close Jay was staying to Alex. She turned at a sound behind her. Jason came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's time, Jason." She said as she looked at her husband.

"Yes it is. It's time to tell the kids that we were the Power Rangers." He said as he looked back to the backyard. He had planned this reunion to tell the kids and hopefully for Kim to finally tell Tommy that Alex was his. He knew that Tommy wished from that day that little girl was born for her to be his. He thought that it was some guy in Florida because that was what Kim had made him think. She didn't come right out and tell him she had just laid some false facts. It was time for Kimberly Anne Hart to tell one Dr. Thomas Oliver that he had a daughter and her name was Alexandria "Alex" Rae Hart.

XXXX

Okay I know that there are probably several stories with the ranger kids but this story wouldn't leave me alone. I hope that you liked this chapter please let me know. Also if you're reading Fate and Shift into Turbo the next chapters for them should be up Monday. I have to reread them and work out some kinks.


	2. Arriving in Angel Grove

A/N: I don't own anything but the story and the kids. I have fun with this chapter and I can't wait for the whole story to unfold. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

Tommy was running around his house trying to pack for the weekend. He couldn't wait to be back with the old gang, He hadn't seen any of them in a while. He knew that his kids were also excited to be meeting his friends. Jason had called him and laid out the plans for the weekend. He would be staying with him and Trini. Jason had also told him that the kids would be told that they were the Power Rangers. He knew that it would open a can of worms but he wasn't one of the parents. He thought about all of his friends' kids and smiled. They were each a part of their parents. He thought on one of the kids the most. She was the pride and joy of her mother's life. He wished that he was apart of Kim and Alex's life. He prayed so many times that Alex was his even though he hadn't see her since she was little. Normally the kids wouldn't be around when they all got together. He wanted that little girl to be his and Kim's because then Kim couldn't hold him at arm's length any more. He had made baby steps for the past couple of years and he was finally within arm's reach of Kimberly. He hoped that this weekend would work to his advantage. He walked into the living room and looked at his mantle. It was full of pictures and most of them were of him in high school with the gang. He looked at the picture in the middle. It was of a younger him with the most beautiful girl in the world and the only one to ever hold his heart. He had tried to get over her when she sent that letter but he just couldn't. Each of his past girlfriends had told him that he always held a part of himself back. He knew that he had because that little part would only belong to Kim. He couldn't just give that little bit of her that he had away. He smiled as he looked at the picture beside that one. It was a more recent one. It was of them at Kat and Billy' wedding. They were dancing and so involved with each other that they didn't know when the picture had been taken. He was in a tux because he had been a groomsman and she had been in pink. She was one of Kat's bridesmaids. She always looked good in pink. It was her color no matter how many girls came after her. He heard the sound of a car pulling up and he walked over to look at the window. He saw that it was Connor and Kira. He smiled then because they reminded him of him and Kim when they were in high school. He opened the door as soon as they had stepped onto the porch. He then saw another car and saw Trent and Ethan get out. He smiled then because he knew that they were ready and he wasn't. He had told Hayley to come as well so that she could meet his friends and his godson. Thinking of his godson always brought a smile to his face. Jay was too much like his father for his own good. He only hoped that with Trini as his mother he would turn out alright. Chase, Hannah, and Gabe were great too. He wondered how the kids would take it that their parents were the original Power Rangers the ones that started it all. Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent finally came into the house. They each took a seat in the living room because they knew that he wasn't ready.

"Dr. O don't you think that you need to finish getting packed?" Connor asked as he settled down beside Kira.

"I'm almost done. I just need to grab some more shirts." He said as he looked at them. They had become great rangers in the past year. They had finally defeated Mesogogg and in the process destroyed their dino gems making them Power Rangers no longer. He was sort of glad that he didn't have powers any longer but he knew that his kids were sad. He had been too a long time ago when he lost his Green Ranger powers.

"Uh Dr. O why are you wearing white?" Trent asked him. He knew that Dr. O had been the White Ranger a long time ago but he had never seen him wear white and it was a little disturbing because he was the White Ranger as well.

"This was the color that I felt the most comfortable in. It is also the color that is my ranger soul." He said as he walked back to his bedroom to finish packing. He smiled as he closed his door. He let his thoughts roam to a certain Pink Ranger that he wanted to see first thing. He grabbed a few more shirts that were mostly white and stuffed them in his bag. He zipped it up and walked back out and saw the kids still sitting there.

"Okay guys you ready to go. I know that there is a Red Ranger wanting us to get there as soon as possible." He said as they al jumped up. They followed him out and got into Ethan's truck. He jumped into his Jeep because he wanted his own wheels this weekend. They made their way out of Reefside to Angel Grove. He was smiling to whole way. He called Jason as soon as he made it to the Angel Grove City Limit.

"Hey bro I'm finally back home." He said as soon as Trini had handed him the phone.

"Well Hotel Scott is ready for all of you. I know that the others are on their way for the dinner tonight. We head to the site tomorrow." Jason told him. He knew that the site that Jason was referring to was where the Command Center and Power Chambers had been. The last time he had been their was when he handed over his Turbo powers to T.J. He was nervous to be going back there and a little sad. He missed Zordon just as much as everyone else except maybe Kim. Zordon was like a father to her more than anyone else. He wished that he could see Zordon just one more time so that he could thank him for everything that he did for them.

"Great I know that I'm ready for this weekend." He said as he hung up the phone. He smiled more than he had in the past couple of months. He knew that the last time he had smiled this much was the last time that he had seen Kim. Jason who was tried of all their dancing around each other had locked them in the basement. They had screamed for what seemed like hours but they had finally reached peace. They had talked every night on the phone and he sensed that there was something that she wasn't telling him. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He hoped that this weekend would give her the opportunity to tell him what she had been hinting at these past couple of months.

XXXX

Kim looked out over Trini and Jason's backyard. Her beautiful daughter and the light of her life was playing around with Jay, Hannah, Chase, and Gabe. She wasn't looking forward to telling her daughter that she was the Original Pink Ranger but she would do it. The other matter that was on her mind was Tommy. She would tell him that Alex was his daughter. She didn't know how he would take it. She also had to tell her daughter that her hero was her father. Alex loved the same things that her father did. She was into karate and dinosaur bones. Alex would take it bad she knew. She would see it that her mom had lied to her all this time. Alex had seen all the pictures of Tommy and her but she just thought that he was only a high school love. She didn't know that the Tommy that was in her pictures was the same man as Dr. Thomas Oliver her hero. Kim just hoped that Alex would be more overjoyed at the thought of knowing who her father was rather than on the fact that her mom had lied.

"She'll still love you, Kim. You know that right?" Trini said as she came to stand beside her.

"I hope so. She is so much like him. It took him years before he could talk to me." She said as she turned to face Trini her best friend who would do anything for her.

"She is also like you. She has the ability to forgive her mother. She will understand after time why you did it. She will also love that her hero is her dad. She has her friends as well to stand beside her." Trini said as they looked back out at the backyard. They both smiled at the kids who were best friends. They both turned when they heard the door open. Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam walked in also they saw Jason run to the door. Trini knew that he thought it was Tommy but if she knew Tommy he would be late. She was also expecting Zack to make an entrance later tonight. He was also bringing Angela with him. He was planning to propose this weekend. He wanted to tell her that he had been a Power Ranger first because he didn't want any secrets between them. She thought that it was sweet and very much the Zack-man way.

"Well I guess that we only have two left." Kim said with a bittersweet smile. She walked over to talk to Aisha, Tanya, and Kat. Trini stayed where she was for a little while longer watching one of her best friends fight her inner demons by herself. She wanted to tell Kim that they fought together on everything. She wanted to slay those demons for Kim because she knew that like the Power clones from years past these demons knew Kim's weaknesses and they fought like her. She needed another person to help her. Trini finally walked over to join the girls. The guys walked outside to help Jason with the grill. She knew that it would be a fight with both Rocky and Jason out there but Adam and Billy were with them.

XXXX

"Hey I can't believe that we get the next week off of school." Chase said as he ran back over to the group. He was laughing at his dad's expression over not getting to use the grill. He knew that it was a good idea.

"Yea I know but I wished that the Power Rangers would show up. I mean we have this week every year to celebrate their victory. I want to actually meet these Power Rangers." Alex said as she kicked around the ball. She played a little bit of soccer but the real star was Gabe. He took after his father in that.

"I think we will see them this year. I mean we have too." Hannah said as she took the ball away from Alex. She kicked it around a little then passed it to Gabe. He smiled as he picked it up. They all went to sit down on the patio. They sat there while their parents talked. They smiled at their parents.

"You know I can see us like that in several more years." Alex said as everyone looked at her and nodded. They could se it too.

"Okay guys what's the game plan this weekend?" Chase asked.

"Well I know that we are going to the site tomorrow and after that not sure." Jay said as he looked over at Alex. He knew that being around all their dads kind of made her sad sometimes.

"I don't know why we have to go to that site every year. It's a little depressing." Alex said as she jumped up. She needed a drink of water. She walked into the kitchen and heard the door open. She walked over to see who it was and saw her hero Dr. Thomas Oliver. She gasped at him. She knew that her mouth was hanging open but nothing prepared her for what she saw next.

XXXX

"Tommy!" Kim said as she walked over to him.

XXXX

Okay I know I'm evil but it was the perfect place to end it. Anyway I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. I will try to get the next chapter out soon and Shift into Turbo should be up tomorrow.


	3. And so it begins

A/N: I don't own anything but the kids and the concept. I hope that you like this chapter and I didn't write a big paragraph this time. I'm sorry about that in the last chapters with the big paragraph at the beginning.

"Tommy" Kim said as she walked toward him.

XXXX

"Mistress welcome to the Lunar Palace." An older warrior said to his new mistress. There were two warriors with her. They were proud of her and knew that her parents' would've been as well.

"Thank you, it looks just like my mother described." The young woman said as she walked around. She could picture her mother and father here as they fought those retched rangers. She would finish her parents' work. She would avenge their deaths with the lives of the rangers.

"Mistress, where do we begin?" The other warrior asked as she watched her mistress walk over to the balcony.

"Where it all begin, Angel Grove." She said as she smiled at Scorpina. She had taken care of her when her parents died several years ago. She knew that she owed everything to Scorpina and Goldar. They had made sure that she knew who exactly was responsible for her parents' death.

XXXX

_The Next Day_

"How long are you going to stay mad at your mom?" Jay asked Alex as they watched their parents below them.

"I don't know. She should've told me." She said as she set on a nearby boulder. They had had come with their parents to visit the site like they did every year. The one difference this time was that Dr. Oliver was with them. They would normally only watch their parents for a little bit then they would leave. The only problem this year was that they had ridden with their parents this time.

"She might've told you in her own way." Jay said as he stood in front of her. He knew that trying to reason with her was not a good use of his time but he needed to try.

"Why are you taking her side? You're my best friend for goodness' sake." She said as she jumped up and began pacing. The others just watched her as she continued to pace. Jay sat down until she was ready to talk. He would never understand her. He smiled at that thought because it was the same thing that his dad said about his mom.

"How long are you going to let her stew?" Chase leaned over and asked as his stomach rumbled. He was hungry and wanted to raid the picnic basket again. His mother told him he was just like his father in that regard.

"Not sure but I'm giving her a little more time so think of something else instead of your stomach." Jay whispered back. Chase leaned back. He was a little mad but then he looked over at Alex and decided that he was better off a little hungry than dead at her hands. She was a spitfire or at least that was what his mom had said one day. She had told him that Alex was just like her mom when she was that age.

"Guys lets explore. I'm tired of this." Alex said as she walked back over to the group. They were all sitting down and just looked at her. They were scared of her at times like this. She would barge ahead with little thought to anyone else.

"We were told to stay out of trouble." Hannah said as everyone looked at her. She didn't want to get lost and have her mom and dad out trying to find her.

"Seriously I'm not just sitting here all day. Are you coming or not?" She asked as she turned back to explore the ruins more. Jay and the others fell in behind her and not wanting to be left behind Hannah followed. She knew that this was a bad idea but with everyone following Alex she did too. She gave one look down at their parents and walked away.

XXXX

"Kim, what's wrong?" Trini asked when she sat down beside her. They had finally gotten the food out to eat.

"I'm just worried about Alex. She hasn't said a word to me since yesterday. It's not like her to not talk to me." Kim said as she took a bite of the apple she held. She looked out over Angel Grove. It was so peaceful here. It was one of the reasons she moved back here to raise her daughter. She thought of Alex for a minute and glanced at Tommy. He would love her. She had to tell him soon.

"She's a teenager and she's just like you. Give it time she will tell you what's wrong." Trini said as Aisha, Tanya, and Kat sat down with them. They always came here on the anniversary of Zordon's death. Jason had started the tradition and this year they expected the Space rangers to join them as well. The girls all thought that Jason was a softy at heart.

"Where are the kids? It's not like Chase to miss a meal." Aisha said as the others laughed. They knew that Chase was definitely his father's son. They looked over to the men and saw that they were still talking. They all smiled because it was just like old times. The guys would be all huddled up talking while the girls were somewhere else talking.

"They went up to the top. They wanted to get away from us." Tanya said. She smiled when she thought of her Gabe. He was a great kid and wouldn't get into any trouble unless Alex persuaded him too. She could charm a star out of the sky if she wanted too.

"Is it safe up there?" Kim asked as she finished her apple. She was still worried about Alex as she too glanced up the bluff. She loved it up there with she was Alex's age.

"Billy says it is and I know that he wouldn't let Hannah go up there if it wasn't." Kat said with a smile. Hannah was every bit of her father yet with a little of her mixed in.

"Well if Billy says it's okay then I guess it is." Kim said as they all smiled and started talking on other things like high school and old battles.

XXXX

"You know they always smile at us then start laughing. You ever wonder why that is?" Tommy asked Jason. He would never understand those girls but it was good to be around everyone again.

"I don't even want to know what they talk about. It's better if we let them smile and laugh. Anyway how is life since you don't have a ranger suit on anymore?" He asked as the others looked at him. They knew that Tommy didn't like being a ranger every few years but he couldn't help that the powers always chose him.

"Well it is a little less active but I like it better. The kids are going crazy with not having anything to fight. I told them to relax and be grateful that there are no monsters." He said as his kids in question walked up to them. He knew that they considered this a big honor to meet all of the Original Power Rangers at once.

"Well look who is finally here." Rocky said as everyone turned and looked. The Dinos loved getting this opportunity to see all of the Originals in one place. The only one who wasn't there was Justin. He was still in college on the East Coast. They had talked to him on the phone though.

"Hey where are Andros and gang? I thought they would beat the Dinos here." Billy asked as everyone came to stand together again. The girls had finished with their food and went to join the guys.

"They said that they would be here. I'm sure that they were further out than they thought." Trini said as she came to stand by Jason. She knew that the guys were excited to see the Mega ship again because once just wasn't enough.

"Okay we'll wait for them and anyway I want the kids to meet them." Jason said as he looked around. He couldn't see them anywhere. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't explain where it was coming in just that he had it.

"What are you looking for, Jase?" Trini asked him. She noticed that he was getting antsy.

"The kids, I don't see them anywhere." He said as he took off for the bluff. He should at least see them up there and he couldn't.

"Jason, wait." Trini said as they all took off after him. They knew that he wouldn't be worried unless he felt that something was wrong. Once they got to the top of the bluff they couldn't see the kids anywhere.

"Where are they?" Kim asked as she saw all the footprints. She wasn't too nervous about Alex being captured or anything just worried about her getting lost in the desert.

"Okay we need to spread out and find them." Jason said as the feeling in his gut was getting worse. He knew that something was wrong.

XXXX

"Alex, you don't know where you're going." Jay said as they continued down the jagged path. She stopped and looked around. It was beautiful here. She knew why her mom loved it so much.

"Alex we need to head back. It's just desert out there." Hannah said as she took a deep breath. She was sweating a lot and knew that they couldn't stay out in the sun too much longer without water.

"There has to be something here or our parents wouldn't come here year after year." She said as she tried to take a step. Her feet wouldn't move though. It was like someone had glued her to the ground.

"Hey I can't move." Jay said as they all tried to move.

"Neither can I. What's going on?" Alex asked as the ground started shaking. They were all in a circle. The ground that they were standing on started falling. They looked at each other and knew that something was bad wrong.

"Alex what have you done?" Gabe asked as the ground started falling faster now.

"I didn't do anything but I think that we need to brace ourselves." She said as she tighten her legs to brace for the impact she knew was coming.

"Why do we need to brace ourselves?" Chase asked as Jay looked at him.

"Because…" Alex started but never finished. They had finally found the ground. They all fell and dust fell up around them.

"That's why." Jay said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He reached down his hand to Alex to help her. She took his hand and dusted herself off. She looked around and saw there was a beam of light just in front of her. She took a step forward only to discover that Jay had placed his hand on her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she looked at his hand on her arm.

"We need to stay here until our parents find us. I don't want to know where this leads." He said as he gave her a look. She just looked at him and shrugged his hand off. She walked on while the others just stood there. Jay knew that he couldn't just let her go alone so he finally followed her. The others fell in behind him because they didn't want to be left there. They wanted to see where this would lead as well. They also knew that they needed to stick together.

XXXX

"Where are they?" Kim asked as she and Tommy headed down a jagged path. She had been following what she thought was Alex's shoeprints.

"We'll find them, Kim. I promise you. We'll get them back." He said as he put his hand on the small of her back. He knew that this was hard on her. He was also taking this hard. He wanted to find Alex for Kim but for himself as well.

"Thanks for coming with me." She said as she made it down the path. She found a giant hole in the ground and knelt down beside it.

"Kim I think I know where this could lead." He said as he stopped beside her. He had seen this before when they had the Zeo crystal.

"Where does it lead?" She asked as she looked up to him. She was scared of what he would say because she almost knew what he would say. She hoped that she was wrong. She didn't know is she could take the answer that she seen in his eyes. She stood up as he opened his arms for her. She took the hug and comfort that he offered as she laid her head against his chest. She didn't want to think about what lay at the end of that shaft. Her daughter might never forgive her now.

XXXX

"Are you sure that she is back?" The man asked the little robot. He wanted to make absolute sure before he called in the teens.

"Yes, Raven is back and moved into the Lunar Palace. Scorpina and Goldar have brought her back. Your brother thought that this might happen. Do you want me to prepare the crystals?" The little robot asked. He was waiting on the man to confirm what he already knew that they had to do. Zordon had told him to be ready for the day that Raven would come back to finish her parents' work. Zordon had never been wrong before and he wasn't now.

"Yes Alpha power up those crystals. I know the perfect teens to take on those powers. They will step into the shoes that their parents first held." The man said as Alpha nodded and flipped the switch. He was excited to see the kids of the Original Rangers. He had been monitoring them for a while now because he knew the day would come when the Earth would need the Power Rangers once again in Angel Grove. He lowered the viewing screen so that he could see the teens in question. They were making their way through the tunnels that lead to the new Command Center but Alpha also detected that the Original Rangers were close behind. He would know those energy signatures anywhere. It had been way too long since those two rangers had been together. Alpha knew that their daughter was in for a shock.

XXXX

Well that chapter is done what did you think? Please let me know. I should have the next chapter up sometime soon. The story is picking up a little.


	4. Journeys Beginning

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry about the delay but this is a little longer of a chapter. Things are picking up fast, now onto the story.

"Where do you think they went?" Andros asked as they came up to the ruins of the Power Chamber. It had taken them longer to get here than he thought.

"Are you part of the Space team?" Connor asked from behind them. They had been told to stay behind in case Andros and the others showed up before that others got back. He thought that since they were dressed in certain colors that they had to be rangers as well.

"Connor, seriously you're not to mention any of that. Anyway what he meant to asked was, are one of you called Andros?" Kira asked. She elbowed Connor to the side.

"I am, why?" Andros asked as he took a step forward. He knew who they were since he had kept up with Tommy's rangers. He just wanted to give them a hard time. He knew that if he glanced back that Ashley was throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Tommy said for me to tell you that they are looking for the kids and that they would be back as soon as possible." She said. She smiled at them before Connor started laughing. She glanced at the five standing behind Andros then back at Connor. She pulled him to the side so that she could chew him out for laughing at her.

"Thank you and yes we are the Space team. I am of course Andros; this is Cassie, Zhane, Carlos, T.J., and Ashley. You must be the Dinos." He said as the pointed to each of them.

"Yes we are. I'm Ethan, this is Trent and those two are Kira and Connor. They're dating." Ethan said as Kira and Connor started yelling at each other. He knew that it probably looked bad that they were fighting like that but he didn't want to even get involed in that fight. Kira was mean when she was mad.

"I can see that." Andros said with a laugh. They reminded him of Kim and Tommy when they had one of their fights. He had seen plenty of fights in the last couple of years. He smiled when he thought about the time that Jason had locked them in the basement. His ears were still ringing days later from their yelling.

"Really? That is what everyone here says too. I want to know how everyone knows that they're dating. It's hard for me and I know that they are." He said as Kira and Connor got louder. She was mad at him for laughing at her once again. He thought that Connor should know better by now not to laugh at Kira unless she was telling a joke.

"They act just like Kim and Tommy. I didn't know them during that time but they act the same way even now." He saw as he looked back at his team and saw them laughing. They all knew that Tommy and Kim had explosive fights but they were still friends after the fights. The fact that they were was a testament to their bond of friendship.

"Tommy? Oh you mean Dr. O. He used to date the Original Pink Ranger?" Ethan asked as everyone sat down in the shade. He didn't know that and now that he had thought about it, it made sense. Dr. O was excited to be coming this year and he was wearing white. She would've been the Pink Ranger when he was the White Ranger.

"Yeah they dated in high school." Andros said as Kira and Connor finally stopped yelling at each other. They sat down with everyone else and waited for the others to join them. They wanted to hear what else Dr. O had done in school. He never really talked about being a ranger in high school. They wanted to hear how he coped then and his journey as a Power Ranger.

XXXX

"Alex slow down. We don't know where this goes." Jay said from behind her. She turned to look at him and smiled. She knew that he was worried but this was way better than sitting on the bluff and looking down at her mom and hero.

"Its okay Jay. You're right behind me. What could happen?" She asked as the lights came on. She shielded her eyes with her hands and blinked. There were twin columns with lights going up them and a blue tube at the front of the room. In the center were banks of controls in a semi circle. They walked further into the room and found a robot following them in.

"Hey what's that?" Chase asked as he looked the robot over. It was little something from the future which was cool to him.

"Leave it alone, Chase. Just don't touch anything." Jay said as Alex touched the panels. She didn't touch a button but she was impressed with the set up. Hannah was on the other control panel doing the same thing. She was so much like her father it was scary sometimes.

XXXX

"Tommy please tell me what is this?" Kim asked frantic now. She needed to know where her daughter was. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. She knew that he would tell her the truth no matter how much it hurt.

"We need to the others." He said as he yelled for everyone to get over there. They all ran up to them and saw the hole in the ground. Billy, Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Adam all gasped. They had been through this before.

"I thought that the Power Chamber was destroyed by Diatox." Billy said as everyone looked at him. He had watched it from Aqutiar with a sadness that he had never felt before. It was the reason that he had come back to Earth. He met up with Kat again and they had started dating only to get married a few months later.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Kim asked through gritted teeth. She was already on edge and they weren't giving her answers fast enough. She needed to know where her daughter was now.

"Sorry Kim but this happened to us when the Command Center was destroyed. The Zeo crystal was with us and we got sucked underground to the hidden Power Chamber that Zordon and Alpha had built." Tommy said as he looked her in the eyes. He saw the fear and anger in her eyes. He knew that this was hard for her because it was hard for him too. He took her hands and squeezed them before he let them go again.

"What does this mean?" She asked as everyone looked around. It couldn't mean what she thought it meant. There was no evil thing attacking Angel Grove anymore. There was no need for the Power Rangers least of all her daughter to be one.

"I'm not sure Kim but I think that we need to get down there." He said as everyone nodded. They knew that this was something that they all would do for their kids. Billy ran back to the clearing to get the rope that he kept in his car. He never thought he would have to use it for this reason.

XXXX

"Greetings!" A voice said from behind them. Alex was the first to swing around and what she saw sent her into a dead faint.

"Just like her mother." The voice said with a laugh as Jay and the others just stared. They were all on the verge of fainting.

"Who are you?" Jay asked as he knelt down next to Alex. He looked down at her then back to the blue tube that now contained a floating head. He didn't know what to say only that they were in deep trouble if their parents ever found out. He hoped that nothing happened to them or all their parents would go ballestic.

XXXX

"Mistress I detect that Alpha is back." Goldar said from behind her. She swung around and grinned.

"Good. Are the putties and tengas ready?" She asked as Scorpina came into the room. She had been overseeing the troops.

"Yes mistress they are ready. When do we attack?" She asked as Raven turned back to look out over the Earth.

"In a few days, I want everything to be perfect. I believe that a new set of rangers is being formed and I want to take them on first then move to the important ones." She said as Goldar and Scorpina nodded. They knew that she was more powerful than her parents had ever been. She was a planner whereas they just attack with little forethought. She would be an unstoppable force.

XXXX

Okay it took me just a little longer than I thought to rework this chapter but I just wasn't satisfied with till now. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please let me now. The next should be up by the end of next week and for those who are reading Fate, I'm still working on the next chapter. I know what Tommy's powers are going so at least that's settled. I will try to get that next chapter for it by next week.


	5. Anger and Hurt come with Knowing

A/N: Okay as promised the next chapter. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It has a lot going on.

"Billy what's wrong?" Andros asked as Billy came running back. They all followed him to his car and watched him grab some rope.

"We think we found were the kids have gone. We have to propel to get them though." He said as he ran back to the others. Everyone else looked at each other and followed him. They wanted to help in any way they could.

XXXX

"I'm Zen of Eltar. My brother Zordon was the mentor to the Original Power Rangers. He chose five extraordinary teens to be the Power Rangers." The floating head said to them. Alex had finally gotten up a few minutes ago. They all stood in the center while this Zen explained himself.

"What does this have to do with us?" Alex asked as everyone nodded. She was still trying to understand everything.

"I have chosen you to follow in your parents' footsteps and become Power Rangers." He said as he motioned to Alpha with the shake of his head.

"I think that you have us mixed up with some other kids. Our parents weren't the Power Rangers." Jay said. He knew for a fact that his parents couldn't be the Power Rangers. They were in Europe at the time that the Power Rangers were around. They couldn't be Peace officers in Europe and be Power Rangers halfway across the world.

"There is no mixed up and I am Alpha 5. I worked with Zordon and your parents. I don't mess up. They were the Original Power Rangers." The robot said from behind them. He went to one of the controls and hit a button. The viewing screen lowered from the ceiling and was beside the tube that held Zen.

"Alpha is correct. I was trapped in this time warp the same time as my brother. He has since been destroyed to cleanse the Earth of all the evil. Your parents were the Power Rangers. I will show you." He said as the screen lit up. It showed Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly in the Youth Center getting teleported in and followed through to when Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam gave up their Turbo powers.

"It still doesn't prove anything. You could've thrown all that together to make us think that our parents were the Power Rangers. I think that I've seen enough." Alex said as she turned to walk out.

"Alexandria, you are you mother's daughter but you are also your father's daughter." Zen said as she swung back around. She couldn't believe that he had said that.

"You know my father?" She asked as Jay put his hand on her shoulder. He was behind her giving his support.

"Yes I knew your father. It was for your protection that she hid the truth. He was still a ranger at the time. The evil he was fighting would've come after you and your mother. She knew that, so she hid the truth from you and him." Zen said as Alex started shaking. She couldn't believe that this floating head knew who her father was when she didn't or that her mother kept it from her to protect her.

"Zen the crystals are ready." Alpha said as he held the five crystals up. They were bright in color from the recent energy charge. The kids looked at the crystals and felt a power surge in them that they had never felt before. They looked between each other not knowing what to say or do.

"You are correct Alpha. Jay, you shall take your father's first color because you are fearless and strong. You will be the Red Ranger. Chase, you shall have your father's second color for your joy and love of life. You will be the Blue Ranger. Gabe you take on your father's first color because you think before you react. You will be the Black Ranger. Hannah you are special for you will not wear either of your parents' colors but a new one. You will be the Yellow Ranger for your quiet confidence and unequal ability to stand with your friends. Alexandria you will take your mother's color but your father's place. You will be the Pink Ranger because like your mother you are the heart and soul of your friends. They looked to you to hold them together." He said as each morphed into their suit. They looked at each other and just stared. They didn't know what to say.

"What was my father's place?" Alex asked as she transformed back into her street clothes. She needed to know everything that he knew about her father.

"His place on the team was that of leader. He was the leader of several teams and you have that ability. I have every confidence that you will grow into this role just like your father did once ago." He said with a smile. Alex would grow into her role as leader but there was one role that she had in abundance right now. It was the same as her mother had before her that of being the heart of the team. She would be a great leader because she had it in her blood. He knew that since Jay was the Red Ranger he should be the leader but Alex would be a better leader. He also knew that Jay would support Alex and help her in her new role just like his father did to her father years ago.

"Can you tell me who my father is?" She asked as the others were trying to absorb the news that they were Power Rangers. She was also scared of the answer. She had gone this long without her father; she hoped that she could survive his answer.

"Look toward to viewing screen, Pink Ranger but be prepared for who you are about to see. Don't be angry with your mother either. She had her reasons for keeping this from you. Know also that she planned to tell you later today." He said as Alpha pulled up a picture of Tommy as he was now. Dr. Thomas Oliver.

"WHAT???" Alex screamed as Jay and everyone else just stared. They couldn't believe that Alex's hero was her father. Alex didn't know is she was going to be able to honor Zen's command of not too be angry with her mother. How could her mother keep this information from her only daughter. She understood now why she liked karate and bones. It was her father's passion. She was her father's daughter.

XXXX

"Billy!" Kim said as he came into view with the Dinos and Space teams behind him. They took the rope and found a boulder to tie one end of the rope to. Tommy was the first to go down with Kim right behind him like the old days. The others followed closely behind. The Dinos and Space team stayed at the top so that they could watch in case the kids came back before their parents.

"Kim watch you step." Tommy said from behind her. He was worried that this just might be too much for her. It was almost too much for him. He loved that little girl.

"I am. I just want to get Alex and go." She said as they heard voices. She looked back at him and took off running. She could hear Alex's voice. Everyone else followed her through the tunnels. She stopped when she saw the kids. They couldn't go any further because there was something like a force field preventing them from going further. They were in what looked like the Command Center from their days as rangers. She was breathing hard as she heard the others come up behind her. She watched in shock as her daughter became not only the Pink Ranger but also the leader. She then held her breath as Alex asked the one question that she thought only she could answer. She heard Tommy's intake of breath and she felt his anger when the answer popped up on the screen. It was his picture and it answered the question of who was her daughter's father. She felt his glaze on her as she turned to face him and forgot how to breathe. The anger that she saw in his eyes made them go green. It was a reminder to her of what he was capable of. The others had backed up and watched as the fireworks ignited. They knew that this was not good. Kim had not gotten to tell either her daughter or Tommy about each other. She was in deep trouble with no way out that she could see.

XXXX

Tommy grabbed Kim's arm and walked her away from the others. He knew that they needed to be alone for what he needed to say. He tried to take a deep breath to calm down. He needed to be as calm as possible.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?" He shouted once they were out of ear shot. His calm was destroyed the minute he saw her face. The knowledge that she had kept this from him was tearing him up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets so that he didn't wring her pretty neck.

"I don't know." She said as she looked at the ground. She knew that she had to keep her wits about her so she didn't look into his eyes. She would drown in those eyes. She had several times before. She had to make him understand her reasons and if he still hated her then so be it. She would stand by her reasons.

"You don't know. I wanted everyday to be her father and to beat the crap of out the guy that had left you stranded. Much too my surprise, I'm her father and the guy that left you stranded. When was it?" He asked as he started to pace. He needed to punch something to help with this rage.

"Billy and Kat's wedding." She said. She knew what his question was and hoped that the next one was easier. She dared to look into his eyes and saw that they were returning to normal. She could still see a little green though.

"I should've guessed. You disappeared for months then when you reappeared you had a belly. I was there in the hospital with you when she was born cursing the guy that did this to you. I held your hand through every contraction that would've been the perfect time for you to tell me." He said as he grabbed her shoulders. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to see the answers in her eyes. Her eyes would tell him what she wouldn't.

"I know that I should've told you. Its just that every time I looked you in the eyes I just couldn't. I know that you would've been a great father. You are a great father to her. You were always there supporting me and her in the background. I know that you should've been in the foreground but I couldn't risk her." She said as the tears she had been holding back rolled down her cheeks. She saw the hurt now in his eyes. It made her feel worse.

"Risk her? Why would us raising her be a risk to her?" He asked as he steeled himself against her tears. He had to found out everything before he caved in to her. He would comfort her later.

"You have been a ranger longer than anyone and the powers seemed to always find you. I couldn't risk her being captured like I was." She cried out. The others had been listening to the whole conversation but when they heard her, they walked back to see the kids. They knew that this was between Kim and Tommy. They would give them the privacy that they needed. Jason wanted to stay near but he knew that Kim had to face Tommy now before he shut down. He needed all the facts now.

"I would've protected her and you. I went after you every time you were captured. How could you doubt me?" He asked her as the tears she had tried to contained spilled forth again. He felt hurt that she didn't trust him enough the save her and their daughter.

"I don't doubt you and I saw what me being captured did to you. You lost a piece of yourself every time you came after me. I saw that and I knew that I couldn't do that to you once again. I knew that it would be ten times worst because she was your daughter." She said with a sob. She still looked him in the eye. She knew that he deserved her honest answers even though it ripped out his and her heart. She would face this with the hope they would be better in the end for it. They had to be for their daughter's sake. Tommy opened his arms and dragged her into his body. He rested his head on hers and took several deep breaths while she cried harder against his chest.

XXXX

"My father is Dr. Oliver?" Alex said as she felt Jay come up behind her. She knew that the others were supporting her as well. Jay wrapped his arm around her. He was mad at Aunt Kim but he knew that she had to have a good reason to keep this from Alex.

"Yes, Alexandria, you will have to ask you mom her reasons. She did what was best for the three of you. In time you and your father will forgive her for her omissions. She needs the two of you more so now." Zen told his Pink Ranger. He had hoped that Kim would tell the two of them before but it was too late now. He knew that Kim could handle the two of them now. She had needed time to tell them but with Raven back; Kim had lost her chance to tell father and daughter. He felt sad but knew that nothing could be left to chance with Raven pressing in on Angel Grove. He knew that his brother was watching from wherever he was and telling him that he did the right thing. He looked down at his rangers and felt pride at the rangers that they would become.

XXXX

"Kim look at me." Tommy said quietly. He had held her while she cried and now he felt bad for questioning her. He knew that she should have told him but then he thought of the Red mission and his term as the Black Dino Ranger and knew that she had a point about the powers never being away from him for long. He knew that being a Power Ranger would risk those around you. He knew that she would be able to take being captured because of him but not their daughter. In a way he was glad that she hadn't told him but he was still mad at her for not telling him.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing to the right thing at the time. I was going to tell both of you today. She is never going to talk to me now." She whined as she buried her head again against Tommy's chest again. He rubbed her shoulders and back. He wanted to shout at her more but comforting her was his top priority. He sighed as she continued to cry. He knew that the others were watching over the kids. He only hoped that Alex was very forgiving of her mother. Kim deserved more from the both of them. She had lived with the guilt of not telling either of them for years. He had seen the toil it had taken on her. He kissed the top of head and set her away from him. He wanted to look in her eyes when he told her the next thing.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she raised her head. She knew that she didn't deserve anything from him. She had withheld his daughter from him. She only hoped that he didn't hold it against Alex for her sins.

"Kim, I understand why you did what you did. I'm still mad but I want you to know that I still love you. You were wrong for not telling me but nothing could ever make me hate you. If anything would've made me hate you it would've been that letter in high school. We have survived worse than this. We can face our daughter together and get her to see reason." He said with a slight smile. He knew that this would take time and he was counting on when it was finished that he would be Kim and Alex forever.

XXXX

"How sweet, little Alex just found out that her father is her hero. I think that its time to attack those rangers. I want their parents to watch their children's death over their past as the Original Power Rangers." Raven said as Goldar and Scorpina nodded. They departed from her with an army of putties and tengas to take on the newest rangers and to defeat them.

XXXX

"Are they going to be alright?" Tanya asked Trini and Aisha. They had been waiting for Kim to run to them and she hadn't yet.

"I'm not sure. He loves her and I hope that its enough." Aisha said as Trini nodded. She was worried about the damage that Tommy's words would have on Kim. She was wrong to have kept this from them but Trini knew the reasons. She had never agreed with them but it was Kim's decision and she was her best friend. She would stand by her through anything.

XXXX

"Do you think that Tommy will ever forgive her?" Adam asked. He, Jason, Rocky and the others were standing a little down from the girls. They wanted to rush in and see what the damage was but Tommy needed to vent and Kim was just going to have to take it. She had made her bed and now it was time lie in it. Kim could handle Tommy better than any of them ever could anyways.

"Tommy will forgive her, if he hasn't already. Remember her loves her and Alex more than anything." Jason said as sat down. He rubbed his face and prayed that Kim would survive Tommy's wrath. She had survived far more than this at the hands of Zedd and Rita.

XXXX

Okay what do everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to have Tommy mad at Kim but we all know that he can't stay mad at her for long also I wanted Alex to be leader. I feel that she has that in her more so than Jay. I hope that everyone understands and also I wanted Hannah to be Yellow. She has the calm strength about her for being a Yellow. Anyway the next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	6. Battle

A/N: I don't own anything except the story and the kids. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and it also has a lot going on.

The alarms started sounding in the Command Center causing the newest rangers to look around. They didn't know what was going on.

"Rangers, Raven has sent out Goldar and Scorpina with some putties and tengas to attack downtown." Zen said as the kids looked at each other.

"So does this mean that we have to fight?" Chase asked as the others looked around.

"Yes, its time for your first fight. You can do this. I have fate in each and every one of you." Zen said as he looked at his rangers. He knew that this was going to be hard for them but they were like their parents.

"Okay guys lets go and fight. We have to protect Angel Grove like out parents did once upon a time." Alex said as she looked to her friends. She was nervous but this was their job now.

"Rangers, like my brother told your parents may the power protect you." He said as Alpha teleported the rangers to downtown Angel Grove and watch as they got a crash course in fighting evil. It was ironic that their parents got the same training when they became rangers.

XXXX

"I think that we need to get out of here. I heard the alarms from the Command Center." Billy said as he looked around to everyone.

"You're right." Kat said as they ran back to the opening. They saw Tommy holding a crying Kim.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as they drew near causing Kim to lean back out of his arms.

"The alarms in the Command Center started going off. I think that our kids are facing their first fight." Billy said as he motioned for everyone to climbing up.

"Do you know where the attack is?" Kim asked as Trini and Aisha were working their way up. Tanya and Adam were following close behind.

"No but we can find out." He said as Kat started up the rope. He followed her up with Zack, Rocky, Jason, and Angela coming up behind him. Tommy and Kim looked at each other then Kim took the rope and started up it with Tommy bringing up the rear. Once they made it to the top they saw the others standing at the edge looking out over Angel Grove. Kim ran up behind them and paused. She saw the kids below fighting Goldar, Scorpina, tengas, and putties. Kim looked to the others and saw their expressions.

"We need to get down there." She said as Tommy nodded. They each ran back to their vehicles leaving the Dinos and the Space team. Zack had stopped and told them what was up and to stay put until they got back. Kim had jumped into Tommy's Jeep instead of Jason for the ride.

"Kim, they will be fine. They are the Power Rangers remember." He said as she just looked ahead. She had so much that she needed to tell him and Alex. She just didn't know where to start.

XXXX

"How do we fight these things?" Gabe asked as he once again was punched. He tried to duck and dodge but he was failing badly.

"I think that we need to ask for help." Hannah said as she landed on the ground once again.

"Who are we going to ask?" Alex asked as she flipped over a putty. She and Jay were managing to stay on their feet. They were better at fighting than the others though.

"I don't know but you're the leader so lead." Hannah said through clenched teeth. She knew that they needed help from someone.

"Dude if you hit the Z these clay things dissolve." Chase said with a laugh. He had been working through them when he found out that fact.

"Great work, Chase. Okay everyone hit the Z on the gray dudes." Alex said as they came together. They all looked at her and smiled. She was a born leader and she was finally doing her job. The kids continued to fight until Goldar and Scorpina appeared before them.

"It looks like Zen has finally followed in his brother's footsteps. You will fail in your task though. He should have called your parents back to active duty." Goldar said with a laugh. He was enjoying fighting these rangers.

"We will not fail!" Alex said as the others came to stand behind her. She knew that he was going to be tougher than the gray dudes and purple birds.

"No they won't" Tommy shouted from behind the kids.  
"I should've known that you would be here to protect your daughter and her friends but you're not a ranger anymore." Goldar said as Scorpina appeared beside him.

"I don't have to be a ranger to battle you." Tommy said as Jason and the others came up behind him and Kim.

"Then come and get me!" He screamed as Tommy and Jason headed toward Goldar. Trini and Aisha headed toward Scorpina to fight her. Kim ran over to the kids while the others fought the remaining putties and tengas.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Alex asked as her mother drew closer.

"I will explain later but right now you need help. Remember to hit the Z and for the birds just keep hitting them until they go down. Also stay on your feet and fight with whatever skills you have, don't force your attacks." Kim said as she punched one of the tengas. The kids watched as their parents flipped and punched their way through the army.  
"Okay guys lets go help our parents." Alex said as Jay smiled at her. She was at the moment not mad at her mom.

XXXX

"Zen, I told you that their parents would help." Alpha said as they watched the rangers fight.

"I had hoped that they would help. The rangers need their parents right now but they will become as great as their parents." Zen said.

XXXX

"What were those things?" Chase asked as they made their way back to the Command Center. Their parents were accompanying them back. They didn't know if it was such a great idea.

"The gray ones are called putties and the purple birds are tengas. The two warriors that showed up later were Goldar and Scorpina. They were Zedd and Rita's great warriors." Kim said to the kids. Zen and Alpha watched as the former rangers stood next to their kids.

"Okay." Alex said as she turned to look at her parents. They were standing side by side. She just looked at them with a blank stare. She felt Jay come up behind her. Their parents were checking out the new Command Center and talking with Alpha. The newest rangers watched them in awe.

"Alex you need to talk to her. She will have the answers to your questions." Jay whispered in her ear. She turned back to look at him and nodded. She would talk to her mom later. She had too if she was ever to have a relationship with her father.

"Rangers, you did an excellent job with the help of your parents. The next time though they won't be there. You need to learn from them. They have been in your shoes and know your enemy well." Zen said as the newest rangers nodded. Their parents looked on in pride. Their kids had done well in their first battle with Goldar and Scorpina.

XXXX

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Alex asked as she walked over to her mother. They had gone back to Jason's house to talk and eat. They knew that the kids needed time to ask questions.

"Yea, let's go outside." Kim said as she followed her daughter outside. They walked to the edge of Jason's backyard and stop. Kim turned to face her daughter even though Alex didn't look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she kicked a pebble with her shoe. She didn't want to look at her mother right now.

"I did it to protect you; your father is never far from power. He has been a ranger for several years and has had many colors. Don't think for a minute that he won't have been a great father. He would have. I just couldn't watch you being captured to get back him. I saw what happened to him every time I was captured. I know that it would've been ten times worst with you being his daughter. You have to understand how far he has come. He started out as the Evil Green Ranger. Rita who was Raven's mother chose your father to be her ranger to battle us. He almost succeeded in destroying us. We finally destroyed his sword which held him under the spell. He then joined us in the fight against Rita. The problem was that his powers weren't as strong as they once were. Rita then came up with a plan that worked. She created this Green candle which when burned took the Green Ranger powers from your father and gave them back to Rita. At the last moment though, he handed Jason his coin so that Rita didn't get the Green Ranger powers back. He did come back as the Green Ranger with a power boost but the powers were weaker than ever then our worst nightmare came in the form of Zedd. He went after your father because he was our weakest link. He totally destroyed the Green Ranger coin and all powers that went with it. Your father went into a depression. I was with him every step of the way and it hurt more than you could know. Every time he suffered I did. Zordon knew that we needed a sixth ranger, so he created the White Ranger. The only man for the job was your father. He had shown the courage and fortitude that was required to be the White Ranger. I was with him in that moment and knew his pride. He will always be the White Ranger to me. He also became the Red Ranger and most recently he was the Black Dino Ranger. He is a legend in the Ranger world and I knew that my link to him was somewhat of a hazard to you but not as much if they knew that you were his daughter. I don't ask for your forgiveness now or even your love, I know that I have hurt you more so than even I know." Kim said as she looked out over the field. She wiped away the tears that had pooled in her eyes.

"Mom, I will always love you and I forgive you. You're my mom and you have been my rock. I was mad and I think that a small part will always be mad at you for not telling me but I understand now. I'm only glad that I can get to know him but I want you to tell me about your relationship with him and why he never knew me." She said as she looked up over to her beautiful mother. She knew that her mother was the key to her past. She wanted to know why they hadn't stay together.

"Our relationship was a fairy tale in high school. We started dating the day he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. It was the most precious three years of my life. He made me feel like I could do anything and be anything I wanted to be. He was the one that wanted me to go to Florida. I was the one who made the mistake in writing him that letter. I went back to talk to him and of course was captured. Tommy came after me with the Turbo team. We talked for hours after that. We made sure to get everything out in the open. It was the loudest talk that either of us had had. I know we had to have screamed at each other for four hours. It helped though and in the morning as the sun's first rays hit the window I looked over at him and saw the look in his eyes. I knew then that we still had something right out of a fairy tale because how could two people scream at each other for hours on end and still be the closest of friends. We stayed in touch as I competed in the Pan Globals. All of our friends started getting married then. It was hard to see them be so happy and me not be but your father was there to be my comfort like he always was. He wanted to be back together but I said no. I knew that he needed to live his life without being connected to the Power Rangers. I told him to go to MIT and get his doctarte. I never knew that doing that would lead him back into the Ranger world. He never knew you were his until today." Kim said as she finally looked back down at her daughter. She saw the tears rolling down her daughter's cheeks. She opened her arms and her daughter rushed into them. She rubbed her back and cried with her daughter. This had been hard on both of them but with any luck they would be closer than they had been. There wouldn't be the huge secret between them anymore.

XXXX

Tommy walked over to the sliding glass doors. He saw the two loves of his life holding on to each other. He smiled a bittersweet smile. He wished that he could be out there with Kim and Alex but it wasn't time. He would have to bid his time until they welcomed him in.

"It looks like they're going to be alright." Jason said as he came up beside his best friend.

"Yea it does." He said as he turned back to the room full of rangers. They had been talking amongst themselves until Kim and Alex came back. There was a lot to discuss with the newest rangers and they wanted everyone to be there for this conversation.

XXXX

"I think that we need to get back in. You and your team need to know more about the legacy that you have taken on." Kim said as she backed up from her daughter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alex said as they walked slowly back to the house. It wasn't the lightest of moods but it wasn't stormy anymore either.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted their parents to help them with this first fight. I tried to write it without them helping but I knew that they wouldn't stand ack and watch their children fight without helping. I thought I was going to stop it when they came back to the Command Center but I couldn't leave Alex and Kim not talking. They still have issues but at least they have talked now and Kim's explained her decision. The next chapter should be out next week.


	7. Memory Lane

A/N: I don't own anything but the kids and the concept. I wanted this chapter to be in here for the kids. I hope that everyone enjoys this trip down memory lane. A special thanks to kjcshibata for your suggestion.

"Okay so explain how you were Power Rangers." Jay said to his parents as Alex and Kim walked back in the house.

"Okay Rita Repulsa was released from her dumpster and targeted Earth. Zordon of Eltar asked his trusted assistant Alpha 5 to choose five teenagers. He chose Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, and me. He teleported us to the Command Center and told us the history of Rita and himself. He then explained what he wanted us to do, to become the Power Rangers. We had a duty and that was to protect the Earth. We didn't accept the position at the start but with one fight against Rita's putties has us convinced. Zordon told us how to morph and use the zords but we had to figure out the other stuff on our own. We had to find ways to fight this new enemy. We had to pull on all our strengths to fight." Jason said as he leaned against the bar. He knew that they would all tell a little.

"But what about the rest of you?" Hannah asked.

"Well we were a great fighting force and Rita saw that so she chose a teenager to use her power coin. It was Tommy that she chose. He was new in town and had already proved that he could go toe to toe against Jason. She took him and placed him under a spell. It took us several days to get him back but we did. He then joined our side in the fight against Rita. She of course wasn't too happy about that but he wasn't going back to her. We became an even stronger force against her then she came up with the perfect plan. She wanted Tommy and the Green Ranger powers back but she would settle for one or the other. She created this candle that was tied to the Green Ranger powers. We tried to get the candle but with her warrior Goldar guarding it we failed. Zordon told us the moment that the candle burned out and suggested that Tommy could give his powers to another to stop Rita from getting them. He handed the coin to Jason." Zack said as he looked at the kids in front of him. They were so much like their parents.

"Okay well he came back." Alex said as she looked at her mother. She had even glanced up through the entire speech that Uncle Zack had completed.

"Yea, Rita got out parents and we handed over or power coins to get our parents back but like the evil she was, she didn't hold up her end of the deal. We didn't know what to do until Jason remembered that he still had the Green power coin. Zordon called Tommy back and outlined the situation and he agreed to go in and get our coins. He grabbed the coins through a force field. Alpha teleported him back but he was unconscious. He had the coins. When he woke he had a boost in his Green Ranger powers. Zordon told him that his power was limited but he fought each fight. We knew that he wouldn't last forever as the Green Ranger but against Rita he was doing fine but Rita was thrown to the curb. Zedd was the newest evil in town and he wanted the rangers destroyed. He targeted our weakest link, Tommy. He went after him with a vengeance. He finally accomplished his goal though. The Green Ranger powers were totally destroyed leaving Tommy once again without powers." Trini said as she leaned into Jason's side. It wasn't easy discussing their past as rangers. Their past was riddled with failures and victories alike.

"Go on." Gabe said. He was waiting for the part when his father came into the picture.

"Zordon knew that we needed a sixth ranger against Zedd. He and Alpha created the White Ranger in response to this. We all hoped that Tommy would be chosen but we weren't sure until Zordon revealed him. As he released his helmet we found out that it was Tommy. Zordon also made him the leader over Jason. At the time we didn't know why but we soon found out. Jason, Trini, and Zack were chosen to attend a Peace Conference. We have one last mission together before we bid them farewell. In their place, Zordon chose Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They were different than Jason, Zack, and Trini but they filled their shoes in their own ways. We continued to fight Zedd until Rita made an appearance. They got married and made an even more evil fighting force. We were in for a surprise when Rita's brother Rito showed up. He destroyed our zords, power coins, and our powers. Zordon told us of a temple that may contain powers that were more than we had ever held. We took off for this unknown temple in search of a guy named Ninjor. We found him and the temple. We then discovered our animal spirits. I was the Wolf, Rocky the Ape, Aisha the Bear, Adam the Frog, Tommy the Falcon, and Kim the Crane." Billy said.

"We fought with our ninjetti against Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito. We were doing well until Rita chose another person to place under a spell. She chose Kat to do her evil work. Kat wasn't a ranger but she did damage just the same. She stole Kim's power coin and the Falconzord. The problem was that our power coins at that time were linked to our bodies. Without her power coin, Kim was dying slowly. She was also working hard at her gymnastics. She still fought with us and even though she passed out from lack of stable power. She was captured during this time and Zedd started draining her powers and Tommy had to go after her. He battled Zedd to get her back. Zordon then severed Kim's connection to her coin so that she could fight and do gymnastics without passing out. Kim chose one night to work-out late and being as tired as she was she fell off the beam and hit her head. Kat broke the spell over her and rushed inside to Kim. She called 911 and confessed to Kim about being under the spell from Rita. Kim forgave her just like she did Tommy. Kat got back Kim's coin and gave it back to her. Kim was then chosen to compete in the Pan Globals. She left and chose Kat as her replacement." Rocky said to the kids. Adam picked the story up next and continued on into Zeo and discussing how Aisha chose Tanya to take her place. Kat then continued on into Turbo telling how Kim and Jason had been captured up and how Justin took Rocky's place until they handed over their powers to T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley. The Space team filled in their history. Tommy finished the story. He of course told the most since he knew the history in between. He stopped when he got to Dino and let his kids tell that part. Everyone told a little of their past except Kim. She hadn't spoken one word since she and Alex had walked in. Tommy had turned to look at her several times but she refused to meet his glance. He knew that they would have to talk. He needed answers and knew that Alex needed answers as well.

XXXX

"Wow! Our parents were the first Power Rangers." Chase said as they sat outside. Their parents were sitting in the backyard while they had taken the front.

"Yea, I can't believe it. I mean I never thought that my mom could fight." Hannah said with a smile. She also would've never thought that her mom would've been evil either.

"Yea well they lied to us." Jay said. He knew that this was something his parents should've told him.

"What's your problem? We wouldn't even know each other if it weren't for them being Power Rangers." Alex said from behind them. They had left her in the house several minutes ago. She seemed to be glued to her chair at the time.

"I just don't like being lied to and what about you? If it wasn't for your dad being an eternal ranger you would've known him." Jay said with venom. He knew that he said the wrong thing because he saw the hurt appear in her eyes.

"Jay, how could you?" She said as she slapped him. She knew that he was hurt but he didn't have to take it out on her or the others. She ran back in the house and saw that their parents were still out there talking. She took a deep breath and sat down. She knew that she shouldn't have slapped Jay but given the circumstances she would do it again.

"Alex?" Jay said from behind her. She turned to face him and saw the hurt and guilt in his eyes.

"What?" She asked. She didn't want him here because he would see the tears she was trying to hold back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know that your mom had her reasons and that them being the Power Rangers brought them together. I just uh oh I don't know." He said as he flopped down beside her.

"Jay, I understand and yes I'm still a little mad at my mom but I can't stay mad at her forever. I need to look to her when I'm in trouble or need advice on being the Pink Ranger. How am I ever going to fill her shoes? She's done so much. I mean she forgave my father and Kat after they were evil. I don't know that I could ever do that." She said as Jay placed a finger under her chin. He raised her chin so that he could look her in the eye.

"You are going to be a great Pink Ranger. You have exactly what your mother had. You forgave her after she lied to you about your father. You are also going to be a great leader because your father and your mother were leaders." He said as he moved in closer. They were nose to nose almost.

"What do you mean? My mother wasn't the leader." She said.

"Yea she was, think about it your mother forgave and invited people into their group. She was a leader though maybe not in title but she was a leader." He said as the front door opened. He leaned back. He had wanted to kiss her but now wasn't the time.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked as she knelt down in front of her. She was worried about her. They were friends and when one of them hurt the other ones hurt.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just flew off the handle." She said with a smile. She glanced at the four people with her and knew that being Power Rangers with them would an experience she was not going to pass up. They were following in their parents' footsteps but they would make the path. They would join a legacy that was bigger than them.

XXXX

"Raven, you know that your brother will be arriving soon." Goldar said from behind her.

"I know. He sent a message this morning." She said as she leaned back on her father's throne. She had hoped to defeat those rangers before her brother made it here.

"What has you worried, mistress?" Goldar asked. He normally wasn't this pushy with her because that was Scorpina's job. She was like their daughter.

"Nothing but those rangers, I would've never guessed that their parents could still fight." She said as she stood up and walked over to the balcony.

"We will get them, mistress. I promise you." Goldar said from behind her. He knew that this wasn't a good time so he bowed and left the room. He would see to the army. He knew that relations with her brother weren't good but Zedd and Rita had wanted their children to accomplish what they could not. He could barely think about Zedd and Rita without being mad at Zordon and those rangers. Zedd and Rita were shells of their former selves. They were good now and helped the planet. He just wanted to kill them himself. He knew that this was not what they wanted. He couldn't find them though. Zordon had them hidden before he died. He would find them though, if it was the last thing he did.

XXXX

"Zen, Thrax is on his way." Alpha said.

"This is not good news. We need to inform the rangers as soon as he gets here. They need time to adjust being Power Rangers. I know that they are getting the back story on the rangers from their parents." He said as Alpha nodded. He would monitor the moon and tell the rangers when it was time.

XXXX

Well what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had fun reliving the Rangers' past. The next chapter should be out next week sometime. Also I had to bring in Thrax since he was Zedd and Rita's child.


	8. Kim's House

A/N: I don't own anything but the kids and concept. I'm sorry for the long wait but I went out of town last weekend and this chapter just wasn't ready till now. I hope that veryone enjoys this chapter.

"Tommy are you sure that you need to go over there tonight?" Jason asked as he held the door of his Jeep.

"Yea, Kim and I have to talk and the sooner the better." He said as Jason sighed he stepped back as Tommy slammed the door and fired up. He backed out as Jason watched him drive away.

"They will be fine. Alex is there to referee." Trini said from behind him causing him to turn around.

"Trini, I though that you were in bed." Jason said.

"I was until I heard you and Tommy out here talking. I had the window open." She said as she pointed to their bedroom window.

"Sorry, I guess we were louder than I thought." He said as she smiled. They both walked back into the house and stopped just inside the door. Their living room had the Dinos and Hayley on air mattresses. Tommy was supposed to be in the bedroom down the hall. They both smiled at the younger rangers then walked into their bedroom. They both wanted to be flies on the wall in Kim's house right now. It was part two of Tommy's and Kim's fight but this time only one witness.

XXXX

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" Kim asked when she answered the door. She wasn't all that surprised to see him. She was hoping that he would've come earlier so she wouldn't be this tired.

"We have to continue to our talk from earlier." He said as he stood just outside her door waiting for her to invite him in.

"Yea I guess we do. Come in so that the neighbors don't witness our battle." She said as she stepped aside to let him.

"Does it have to be a battle?" He asked as he stepped in and looked around. He walked over to her mantle. There were pictures on it just like his but most of these pictures contained their daughter but the one in the middle. It was a picture of them. It was the same one that he had on his mantle. He heard her come up behind him.

"Its my favorite." She said as he turned around to face her. He knew that she was tired but they had to talk.

"Yea mine too. Where is Alex?" He asked as he walked over and sat on the couch. Kim sighed and sat down across from him. She needed something between and the coffee table would have to do.

"She is in her room. I can get her if you like." She said as she started to stand up but was stayed by his hand.

"No, not right now." He said as he looked her in the eyes. He hoped that she would tell him without him having to ask.

"I found out I was pregnant two months after Kat and Billy's wedding. You were racing cars and making money and I was on the beam everyday. It wasn't until Trini called to tell me that she and Jason were having a baby that I even gave thought to even being pregnant. She ran through all her symptoms and I realized that I had everyone one of them except morning sickness. I had a check-up the next day and the nurse informed me that I was pregnant. I was in shock for the first week. We were on break and thank goodness because I couldn't focus on anything. I couldn't believe that we had created a life. I called Trini the next week. I knew that I couldn't complete and risk our child. I already had my gold medal anyway. I finished school and got my degree. Trini helped me get everything settled on her end. She found me a house close to her. We found out that the other girls were all pregnant too. I thought it was crazy that we all got pregnant that night but apparently there was something in the water. Trini wanted me tell you everyday but I wanted you to live your life. You deserved that much after so many years of being a ranger. You were finally secure in yourself and in our friends so I didn't tell you. I know that it was wrong and that you deserved to raise her with me but you see you did. You were with me from the time of her birth. You were the first to hold her after me. I made sure to send you pictures every time I had a new one made. I know that doesn't make up for the lost time in between." She said as she paused to take a drink of the water in front of her.

"No it doesn't but I understand more than you know." He said as Alex walked into the room.

"Explain it to me then. I want to know about your shared past. It was glossed over when you went over the history of the rangers." She said as she sat next to Tommy on the couch.

"Don't laugh when we tell you." Kim warned her daughter.

"I won't unless you tell me it was love at first sight." She said as Tommy and Kim looked at each other.

"It was." They both said. Alex looked between her parents. She knew that they were telling the truth so she held back the laugh.

"Okay go ahead then." She said as she leaned back.

"Your uncle had a match one day at the Youth Center. In the corner was your father practicing for his upcoming match against Jason. They were evenly matched and had a tie. I was in awe at this boy across the room. I had never been that interested in anyone before. Trini had to drag me away. The next day Bulk and Skull were bugging me at my locker. Tommy came walking down the stairs and noticed this. He walked over to me and told them leave me alone. He was even better close up and that's when I found out his name. I invited him to hang out with me and the others. I was so excited only he didn't show up. It wasn't even his fault and I was glad to find that out later. It was then I began trying to get him into our group. I wanted him to be apart of my friends and he just wanted to hide. I wouldn't let him though. I dragged him everywhere and made sure that he was included in everything. I wanted him to see the he could trust me. I knew that I liked him but I didn't know how much until he started losing his powers. I think that it hurt me more to see him like that than it did him. I knew that if he wasn't a ranger that he would pull away from us, from me. I couldn't let that happen, I had just gotten close to him and I wasn't giving up that position. After he lost his powers, it gave him the final push to ask me out on a date. I of course said yes and we had our first kiss. We had gotten so close but then he left to deal with the lost of his powers. He finally came back but it felt like we were back at square one. It took us little of no time to get back to where we were but then he lost his powers for good. I had a depression to go through then but thank goodness he came back but this time as my White Knight. We became the unstoppable force at the center of the rangers that lasted until I left for Florida." Kim said with a sigh. She stood up and walked around the room. She knew that she needed to tell the rest.

"What happened after that?" Alex asked her mom. Tommy had grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Alex glanced at her father and smiled.

"We were doing well until we let out lives drift apart. I wrote him a 'Dear John' letter. I tried to live a life away from the rangers and Tommy but I couldn't. Jason convinced me to come back with him to Angel Grove. I went to talk to Tommy. We were captured by Divatox. Your father and the other Turbo Rangers came after us and rescue us after we fell into a lava pit. I was afraid to be alone with Tommy again because of his anger but being the man that your father is he walked up to me and wrapped me in those arms. I fell in love with him all over again. I can't believe how far we've come to just be in the same dance as before, me asking for forgiveness from not only your father but you." Kim said as she walked over to kneel before her daughter and Tommy.

"Mom, I already told you that I forgive you. I know that you had your reasons." Alex said as she hugged her mom. Tommy looked and smiled.

"Kim, look at me." Tommy said as Alex released her mom.

"You know that I will always forgive you as long as you don't hide anymore of our kids away from me." He said as Kim jumped up into his arms. Alex smiled and left them alone. She knew that they needed time to discuss things. She was tired anyway. She shut her door and got into bed with a smile on her face.

"Kim you need to go to bed. I will go back to Jason's." Tommy said as he stood up.

"No, you can stay. It's late." She said as he gave her a look.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked with a smile.

"To stay in my guest room, yes." She said as she backed away from him.

"Guest room? As long as its not pink I will stay." He said.

"Not all pink. I think that you might like the colors in there." She said as she led him down the hall. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Oh Kim great job." He said as he walked in. The colors were white and pink, mostly white though.

"Thank you. I knew that you would approve." She said with a laugh. She also had falcons and cranes on a few places. It had taken her a lot to find each and everyone. They had to be white and pink. She backed out of the room and shut the door. She walked back to her room. She knew that she needed to get some sleep in order to deal with Jason and company tomorrow because she knew that they would ask questions on where he stayed since he was not coming back to Jason's tonight.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted Alex to know more about her parents and for Kim to explain a little more about her decision. The next chapter should be out sometime next week.


	9. Training

A/N: Okay I know that this is a little late but I couldn't get the flow just right. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Also I don't own anything but the concept and the kids.

Tommy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He could smell breakfast as his stomach growled. He flipped back the covers and grabbed his pants. He might as well join Kim for breakfast since apparently she was already up. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen and smiled. Kim was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes and eggs.

"Something smells great, beautiful." He said as he came up behind her.

"You know I haven't heard that name in forever. I remembered that you loved pancakes and eggs just like our daughter so I decided to make both of you breakfast." She said as he leaned against the counter.

"I can't believe you remembered." He said as he grabbed a biscuit.

"I'm not the one with a memory problem but yea I remembered." She said with a smile. He smiled back and watched her finish up their breakfast.

"Should I wake Alex?" He asked.

"You do and you will probably die. She is not a morning person." Kim said as she grabbed two plates from the cabinet.

"I guess that she gets that from you then because I'm the morning person." He said as he opened the fridge to get out the milk and juice. He knew that she loved milk with her breakfast while he loved juice.

"Yea but she is more like you than you know." Kim said as she handed him a plate. They got their food and sat down to eat. They talked for while until Alex came out of her room and grabbed a plate to eat.

"Thanks mom." She said as she took it back to her room. Tommy and Kim both smiled and continued to talk.

XXXX

"Where were you?" Jason asked as soon as Tommy came in the house.

"With me." Kim said as she and Alex followed him in. Kim thought that it was a good idea to start training the newest rangers since they didn't know when the next attack was going to be.

"Should I call you out?" Jason asked Tommy who just grinned.

"No he slept in the guest room." Kim said as she shoved past them to see Trini.

"How did you like the pink?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"Fine but where are the Dinos?" He asked when he noticed that they weren't anywhere around.

"They are still asleep but I made them move last night. I didn't want Trini waking them up this morning." Jason said as the front door opened.

"Hey guys!" Aisha said as she and Rocky came in.

"Did we have something planned?" Jason asked as everyone else filed in.

"No but I thought that today was perfect for the rangers to begin their training and who better than the originals to train them." Kim said as she walked back in living room with Trini trailing behind.

"Actually that's a great idea. I guess that the back yard is as good a place as any." Trini said as Kim nodded. They all went outside leaving the Dinos asleep.

XXXX

"Your brother has been delayed, Mistress." Goldar said as soon as he came into the throne room.

"Where is he?" She asked as she spun around to face one of her warriors.

"He didn't say but that he will continue his journey when he can." He said as Scorpina came in.

"Well that means that I can still do this my way. Thank you Goldar you may resume your duties." She said as she sat down. She had been trying to find a chink in the rangers' armor but so far she couldn't find it.

"I think that we should formulate a plan of attack for tomorrow." Scorpina said to her mistress.

"You find me a monster and we will attack tomorrow morning." She said as she looked at her.

"It will be my honor to find such a monster." Scorpina said as she walked out. She would find Finster and have him make Raven a monster that would get the job down.

XXXX

"Okay what do we do first?" Jay asked as he looked over to the parents.

"Okay I want to see how everyone stands on the fighting." Kim said as the kids looked down. They didn't want to be picked first.

"I think that Tommy should go against them first." Aisha said.

"What? Who would I face?" He asked her.

"Actually that will work. You can go against Alex." Kim said as her daughter looked up.

"Mom, that may not be such a great idea." Alex said.

"You might be right." Kim said.

"I can take my own daughter." He said with a look toward Kim.

"Fine, go ahead." Kim said as she gesture for them to step away from the others.

"Are you going to tell him that Alex is a third degree black belt?" Trini whispered as Alex and Tommy bowed to each other.

"No. I will let him figure that out." Kim whispered back with a smile.

"Aunt Kim I can go next if that would be alright." Jay said as he walked over next to her.

"Who do you want to face?" She asked him as she watched her daughter knocked Tommy to his back.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"How about me?" She asked him when she looked him in the eye. She saw the look of amusement that flickered in his eyes.

"You? Okay that's fine with me." He said with a smile. Alex continued to fight against her father getting in several good kicks and punches. They finally finished up and Kim and Jay took their place.

"Tommy, I think that your daughter kicked your butt." Jason said as he watched his son make his first mistake in his match against Kim.

"Kim should've told me that Alex could fight." He said as Jay went down on one knee. Kim flipped back and waited for Jay to get back up.

"Well she should've also told Jay that she has a third degree black belt like her daughter." Jason said with laugh. He saw the look on Tommy's face and it made it all the funnier.

"Kim and Alex have third degree black belts?" He asked as Kim helped Jay up once more.

"Yea they do and apparently she is not going to go easy on my son." Jason said as he turned back to the fight. Kim was easily deflecting each punch from Jay and getting a few of her own. She was fighting circles around Jay with her flipping and bending.

"I didn't think that she would." Tommy said as the Dinos came up behind him. He looked at them and smiled. They were all still in their pjs.

"When did you get back?" Connor asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Uh about 30 minutes ago." He said with a laugh.

"Why is Kim beating up on Jay?" Kira asked when she noticed that Kim and Jay were fighting.

"She is trying to train him but its not going well." Tanya said.

"I'm glad that she didn't help train us." Connor said with a laugh which he received a punch in the arm from Kira. He rubbed his shoulder and watched as Kim and Jay walked back over to them.

"Okay I think that everyone now knows not to judge a book by its cover. Even if your opponent is small they can pack a punch. You all need to learn how to defend first and foremost then you can learn how to attack. Okay first use anything around you. It can even things up and give you a boost. Next team up, it is always better to fight together than apart. Thirdly remember that you are the good guys. No matter what happens you are the only protection against the evil and the people of this planet. When we first started Zordon gave us three rules. They were; never give away your secret, never encourage a battle, and never use your power for personal gain." Tommy said. He looked over at Kim and smiled. He knew that she had given Jay a run for his money. She could fight better than she let on. She didn't need him every time she called but he liked saving her when she did call.

"Okay I want you to watch two who know how to fight and get some tips." Jason said as he grinned. He knew that the two people had to have different fighting styles so that they could learn.

"Who do you want to fight?" Tanya asked. She knew that she wasn't going to be one of the two. She did have a guess though on who she thought Jason would say though.

"I think that Tommy and Kim should have that honor." He said with a smirk. Kim and Tommy glanced over at him and shrugged. They knew that Jason was probably going to say their names. He always loved watching them fight. They both walked away from everybody before bowing to each other.

"Jason you know that they are better together than against each other." Trini whispered as Tommy attacked Kim.

"I know but this will be great for them." He whispered back. The newest rangers stood in awe as they fought. Tommy would punch as Kim back-flipped out of the way. Kim would then come back and flip over his head to be behind him. She would then try to kick him but he deflected that blow. It went on like that for 30 minutes. They did get in some hits and kicks but it was mostly a dance. Kim would cartwheel while Tommy would lunge. They finally ceased and came to stand in front of everyone. They were breathing hard but had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Okay guys I have one lesson; don't be afraid to fall. It may help you get an advance. It might also hurt you but it may be a risk that you need to take at the time." Kim said before she walked in the house. She was dying for a drink of something.

XXXX

"Hey mom!" Alex said when she walked in the house two hours later with sweat pouring down her face.

"It seems that your father gave you quite a workout." Kim said as she handed Alex a glass of water.

"Thanks and yea he did. We've been working on how everyone else can fight. I think that Hannah and Gabe may fight like you with all the flips and stuff." She said as everyone filed in the house. Kim just smiled when she looked at Tommy and Jason. They were seating more than the kids.

"Kim, you really missed a good one then. I think that your daughter is going to be an awesome fighter." Adam said.

"She has the best of her parents. She has to be a great fighter." Rocky said.

"Whatever and anyway mom still beats me." Alex said as Tommy looked over at Kim. He knew that she had gone easy on him. It made him at little upset that she wouldn't go all out on him. He knew that he held back with her but it was because she was doing the same thing.

"Its only because I draw on my gymnastic background to help me. I think that everyone she know a few moves from that to help them." Kim said with a look over at Jason. She had tried to teach him and Tommy and few moves that they could do but they refused to do it. They said that it was Kim's style. She knew that it threw them for a loop when Billy picked it up and that Rocky and Adam both did a little flipping when they became rangers.

"Actually that is a wonderful idea." Trini said.

"Well Kim will have to show them those moves." Jason said.

"Maybe they will be able to do them unlike you and Tommy." She said as she walked outside. Everyone followed her and watched as she launch into a series of flips. She ended it with a back hand spring half tuck. Everyone just stood there in shock except for Tommy. He had watched her practice for hours on end doing that sort of stuff.

"Mom, I didn't know that you could do all that." Alex said when Kim walked back over to them.

"How do you think I won the gold?" She said.

"What? Wait you won a gold medal?" Connor asked. He felt totally in the dark.

"Yea for gymnastics, it was the reason that I left the team." She said.

"Whoa, dude you have had an awesome life. First you become one of the first rangers then you win a gold medal. Are you touched or something?" Connor asked as Kira covered her face. The other Dinos were snickering behind him as the others smiled. Having the gold medal wasn't something that Kim told everyone. It was a privacy issue. When she won it she couldn't go anywhere without being hounded for pictures and autographs. When she finally came back to Angel Grove all that pretty much stopped, the people of Angel Grove had watched her grow up and train at the Youth Center everyday. They were proud of her but they left her live her own life.

"I don't know about being touched but yea I've had a good life." Kim said with a smile. Connor reminded her of a young Jason, Tommy, and Rocky all rolled into one. He was more like Rocky than any of them though.

"Okay enough with the chit-chat. I want mom to show us some of those flips." Alex said in her leader voice that she had gotten from her father.

"This way." Kim said as she led them away from everyone again. She showed them how to do a simple flip. Alex already knew how to do that since she had taken a few gymnastic classes over the years. She wasn't ever going to be as good as her mom but she was okay. One thing that made her mom so good was her passion for it. Alex just didn't have that same passion or drive for the sport. She did have it for karate though. She absolutely loved it. Hannah and Gabe had gotten down the one flip pretty easily then they moved on to doing a few flips in a row. Jay barely managed to do one flip let alone two. Chase was doing more falling on his head but he did finally manage to get in one flip. Kim continued to work with them while the others started cooking dinner. Kim started showing them different moves until she called a halt to it. The kids were sweating again and probably would have bruises galore tomorrow.

"Food's ready." Trini called out to them. They made their way back into the house before heading down the hallway to wash up.

XXXX

"Those pesky rangers think that training will help them defeat me, well they are wrong. I will destroy them then their parents. I want them to suffer like I have suffered." Raven said as she watched them try to train under Kim. She knew that Kimberly was one of the best fighters because she used a little of everyone's style but that won't help her when her daughter lies dying in her arms. Kimberly's daughter will die if it was the last thing she did. Alex wants to be leader then so be it. She will feel the full force of my anger.

XXXX

"Raven is readying her army." Alpha said as he turned to face Zen.

"Is Thrax here yet?" Zen asked him.

"No, he is not. He has been delayed near Phadoes." Alpha said.

"Why would he be delayed at Phadoes? Alpha, please run a scan of the surrounding planets, I think that he is trying to find his parents. If he is then we need to move them. He cannot find them." Zen said as Alpha did as he was asked. He knew that if Thrax was searching for Zedd and Rita it could mean only one thing. He knew how to make them evil again.

XXXX

"Okay I have made you guys something that will help you." Billy said as he came in the next day. He had stayed up all night trying to finish. He wanted the kids to have their surprise.

XXXX

Okay waht did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope to have the next chapter out by next week. I also wanted the parents to help out the newest rangers and of course we had to catch up with Raven. Her next attack is coming soon.


	10. Bad News

A/N: Okay I don't own anything but the concept and the kids and Raven. I took a little more time on this chapter and I want to thank hottalent95 and mykkila09 for their ideas on the story as you can tell my little mind totally ran with the ideas. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Zen, Alpha we have a problem." A woman in a dark cloak said as she appeared in the Command Center.

"What is wrong, Dulcea?" Zen asked the warrior.

"I fear that Thrax has found his parents. After Zordon died I hid them from future evil." She said as she flipped back her hood revealing her blond hair.

"How close is he to them?" Zen asked.

"Too close for comfort, he is within a thousand miles from them. I fear that he will find them within the day." She said as Alpha looked to Zen.

"Alpha please contact the rangers. I believe that Billy has given them the communicators he made them." Zen said as Alpha hit the button to call the rangers.

XXXX

"What are these?" Alex asked as Billy handed each of them something that looked like a watch with no face.

"These are your communicators. They will keep you in contact with the Command Center and also give you the ability to teleport and trust me that will come in handy." He said as the younger rangers looked at the communicators. Alex looked over at her mom and saw a communicator on her wrist. She then looked around and saw that all of the rangers had one. She then looked at hers and fastened it on her wrist. The others followed her lead.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Okay what's that?" Chase asked.

"That is your communicators." Billy said with a laugh.

"Alex, here." She said as she raised her wrist to her mouth. She just trusted her instincts.

"Rangers, you need to teleport to the Command Center along with your parents and the Dinos." Zen said through the communicator. Alex looked to the others and nodded.

"We're on our way." Alex said as she watched their parents raise their communicators. They pushed the buttons and she followed. They disappeared in streaks of light only to appear seconds later in the Command Center. The former rangers stayed at the back because they knew that this wasn't about them. It was their kids' time.

"Rangers, some of you know our guest but to those of you who don't, let me introduce you to Dulcea the master warrior of Phadeos." Zen stated as Dulcea stepped forward. The older rangers were better prepared for the look of the warrior. The Dinos and younger rangers were all in shock.

"Greetings rangers I know that I may not look like warrior but I assure you that I know how to fight and defend my planet." She said with a smile.

"You're telling me." Tommy said under his breath.

"Falcon, I know that we did not get off on the right foot when we first met but I thought that we had gotten past all that." Dulcea said as Kim snickered. Tommy had just been called out by Dulcea in front of everyone.

"Crane, you know that laughing at him will do you no good and besides it is time for the Falcon and Crane to fly together again." Dulcea said as Kim and Tommy stared at her. They had no idea what she was talking about.

"Dulcea now is not the time for that legacy. We need to bring the newest rangers up to speed on what's happening." Zen said which caused Tommy and Kim to continue to stare at them. They had no idea what Dulcea was talking about or what Zen meant by their legacy.

"You are correct. Okay I am here because Thrax the brother of Raven is on his way to the Moon. On his way here he stopped on Phadeos." Dulcea said.

"Why did he stop there? I thought that nothing was there except for the monolith." Kim said as the Ninjetti Rangers all nodded. The others didn't know what to think. They had never heard of Phadeos except from the ones that had been there or in Tommy's video. The kids didn't know what to think about this new planet.

"After Zordon's death, I hid his parents there. The formally evil beings known as Zedd and Rita. He is within a thousand miles from them as we speak." Dulcea said. She looked out over the rangers. The only ones who showed any emotion were the parents. They had all fought against Zedd and Rita.

"Will he find them?" Kim asked drawing the attention of her daughter.

"He might but I hope not but if he does he will turned them back evil." She said to the rangers.

"How can he do that? I thought that Zordon's spirit cleanse them of their evil." Tommy said as the others nodded. It was the only reason that they accepted Zordon's death with the grace that they did.

"It did cleanse them but the evil that Thrax has access to will erase all of that. He is even more powerful with this evil." Dulcea said throwing them out of whack.

"What does this mean for us?" Alex asked stepping up as leader.

"You must defend the Earth like your parents did before you." Zen stated as the alarms started going off.

"Zen, Raven has sent a monster to Angel Grove Park with an army of putties." Alpha said.

"I guess that's our cue." Alex said as the others grouped behind her.

"Yes Alex this monster will be your first but remember that you are the Power Rangers and you can do this. May the power protect you." Zen said as rangers nodded. They morphed before their parents' eyes then teleported to the park. The older rangers turned to face the viewing globe. They watched as the kids landed in the park to fight against their first monster.

"Alpha please watched the fight and alert us to anything out of the ordinary." Zen said as Alpha nodded.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. She sensed that there was something that they weren't saying.

"Kimberly as always there is something wrong. If Zedd and Rita are turned back evil then you may have to resume your powers." Dulcea said.

"Which powers? Most of them have been destroyed or have little or no link to the morphing grid." Billy asked.

"If any of you have to resume your duties it will be the six Ninjetti Rangers." Dulcea said as they all looked at each other.

"Dulcea there were seven Ninjetti." Kim stated with a sad smile.

"My Crane you were never separated from your animal spirit. Katherine may have had the powers for a time but she wouldn't have been able to continue using them for long. The Crane was your animal spirit not Kat's." She said as she stood in front of Kim. She knew that this was going to be hard for the Ninjetti Rangers. They had a destiny to fulfill and it must be the six Ninjetti that she helped in their journey.

"Okay but this only happens if Zedd and Rita are turned evil?" Kim asked still nervous over being the Pink Ranger again after all this time.

"Yes Kimberly only if Zedd and Rita are turned back evil. You will have to rediscover your inner animal spirits again but it will be more difficult than the last time." Dulcea said as she disappeared.

"Dr. O how many times are you going to be a ranger?" Connor asked. Tommy turned to look at him and shook his head.

"Who knows but every time I think that I have given it up it comes back to take hold again." Tommy said as Kim looked over at him. She knew that he didn't need this especially since her reason for not sharing their child with him was the fact that he was always in spandex. They turned to watch as the kids battled the monster and win. They had to call upon their zords when the monster grew. They were proud of the newest rangers.

XXXX

"Do you think that Kim and Tommy can handle being on the same team again?" Aisha asked.

"I just don't know. They are great rangers and even better together." Rocky said. All of the former rangers except for Tommy and Kim were inside Jason and Trini's house. Tommy and Kim were training the kids again.

"They just need to see that again." Kat said as she looked out back. The Dinos were outside as well getting ready to leave. They would go back to Reefside while Tommy stayed here.

"How can we make them because you know that Thrax will turn Zedd and Rita evil again. He is their son after all." Trini said. She was worried about any of them having to step back into spandex. They were all ready but it had been a long time for any of them except for Tommy.

"Not sure only that we have to do something." Jason stated. He was not looking forward to the fight. Tommy and Kim had to rediscover their inner animal spirits along with how they well they once were. This was going to be tough. They had to learn how to fly again.

XXXX

"What are you thinking?" Kim asked as the kids ran in.

"Nothing." Tommy said staring off in the distance.

"Tommy, this is me. You used to tell me everything." She said as she came to stand beside him. It hurt her that he wasn't saying what was on his mind.

"Yea we used to tell each other everything but that changed remember." He said as he swung around to face her.

"What's wrong with you? Is it that you might have to fight next to me again? Or is it that I will be the Pink Ranger again?" She asked with fury.

"No its neither of those things. Its just that we are supposed to be retired. You were right when you said that the powers always chose me." He sighed. He had wanted this time to spend with this new Kimberly and their daughter. How could he spend time with them and have to rush off to fight. He turned away from her to look out at the night sky.

"Tommy, I never meant that the way it sounded. The powers chose you because they see what we all see in you. You were meant to be a Power Ranger. It is one of the reasons I love you." She whispered. He turned to look at her. He knew that the expression on his face was priceless but she had just said the words that he had been waiting for, for what seemed like years.

"Kim?" He asked as he took her hands.

"Yes I said it. I love you Thomas Oliver. The reason I love you is that every time the mantle is thrust upon your shoulders you grin and bear it. You are a great ranger and an even better man." She said as he smiled. He pulled her close and held her like his life depended on it. If the time came to be rangers again they would be ready like they always were.

"I love you too and we will get through this together." Tommy said into her hair. He breathed in her scent and started rubbing her back. They would get through this like they always did, together.

XXXX

"Will you look at that, maybe we won't have to do anything with them now" Aisha said as everyone gathered around the sliding glass doors. They saw Tommy pull Kim in and hold her close. They turned away to give them privacy that they needed. They were all smiling because at least on hurdle was down now.

XXXX

"Alex, what are you doing out here?" Jay asked from behind her.

"I just needed some fresh air." She said as she turned around to face him. She just knew that something was up but she didn't know what it was.

"Why didn't you go out back?" He asked as he sat down on the front step.

"My parents are out back and for some reason I felt that they needed to be alone." She said with a smile. She sat down beside Jay and leaned into his side. He was her rock, someone she could always go to for anything.

"What's going to happen with them?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know but I hope that we can be a family. I think that they deserve each other especially after all this time. I wish that they could've been together this whole time but then everything I guess would be different." She sighed.

"I think that you will be a family because you and your mom are great. He'd have to be dumb not to realize that." Jay said as he pulled her closer. The smell of roses rose from her hair. He knew that that was her favorite scent and flower. It suited her more than any other flower.

"Thanks for that Jay. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." She said as she leaned closer. She loved his smell. It always reminded her of late summer just before autumn took over. She looked out over the night sky and knew that this peace won't last. They still had Raven out there and her brother on the way and an enemy that their parents had faced hundreds of times.

XXXX

"Dulcea, you run but you can't hide. I will find you and my parents on this planet. I know they are here." Thrax said as he walked further in the jungle. He could sense his parents near.

"You can try Thrax but you will never find me." Dulcea said from her place in the tree. Thrax didn't know that she could be in her spirit form anytime she wanted. Only the Ninjetti Rangers knew of her spirit form. It was a secret that was heavily guarded to this day.

"I will find you and you will release my parents. They were meant to be evil and to destroy those rangers. You can protect them all you want but those rangers will die at my hand starting with Tommy and Kimberly." He said as he walked on. He didn't see her but felt her presence everywhere he looked. He would find his parents and restore them to their former glory on the moon. His family would be back together and rule like they should have from day one.

"You will never defeat the Falcon and the Crane because the Phoenix will protect them. It is her destiny." Dulcea said as Thrax looked around again. He pressed on because this was his destiny.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I want to say thanks again to hottalent95 for the ideas. The next chapter should be out next week. I realy hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter because I loved it. I also tried to stop it in several places but it never felt right. Anyway just let me know what you think and sorry for the wait on this chapter but I hope it was worth it.


	11. Phadeos

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It took a little time to workout some things but I like how it turned out anyway onto to the chapter.

Dulcea feared for the rangers' safety. Thrax was closing in on his parents. She knew that it was almost time to call upon the Ninjetti Rangers once again. They would have to complete their quest once again. Their journey would be different than last time though. It would require them to look further within themselves and discover the small part that still held Zordon close. She knew that Kim would be the hardest because she had pushed Zordon the furthest away. It hurt her too much to hold onto to him at that time. She would have to push through that though. She was the heart of the team and the key to her daughter's destiny.

XXXX

"Alpha call the rangers Dulcea is in trouble." Zen said.

"Yes Zen. I will contact them now." Alpha said. He pushed the button.

"Yes Alpha?" Alex said through her communicator.

"You need to teleport to the Command Center. There is news concerning Dulcea." Alpha said to them.

"We're on our way." Alex said to him.

XXXX

"Mistress, I think that your brother has found your parents." Goldar said to her.

"Where is he?" She asked him.

"On the planet Phadeos." Scorpina said to her.

"That's interesting. Where is Dulcea?" She asked as she swung around to face them.

"I still detect her on the planet but we can't find her." Goldar told her.

"Keep a close eye on the situation. I need to know the minute something happens." She said as she turned back to Earth. Something was happening with the Rangers. They had just teleported to the Command Center. She hadn't sent a monster so it must have something to do with Phadeos. Her brother was up to something and she wanted to know what that was. She knew that his powers alone won't turn their parents back evil. He had to have something up his sleeve to chance Dulcea and Phadoes.

XXXX

"Rangers Dulcea is in trouble. You will all need to teleport to Phadeos." Zen said to them. He knew that this was going to take all of them.

"Even our parents?" Hannah asked. She didn't know what their parents had to do with this.

"Yes, they are required to be there as well." Alpha said from behind them. The former rangers knew that Thrax had either found his parents or he was close.

"We're ready, Alpha." Tommy said as he stepped forward. The kids just looked at their parents. There was something that they weren't telling them and it was big.

"Teleporting now." Alpha said as he pushed the button watching as the rangers left in colored streaks to Phadeos once again.

XXXX

"Dad, mom welcome back." Thrax said as Zedd and Rita turned to face him. He had found them an hour ago and he started working on turning them again. It had taken longer than he had wanted it too. He felt the minute that the rangers had landed on the planet.

"Son, tell me are there still Power Rangers on Earth?" Zedd asked as his grabbed his staff from his son. It felt to be bad once more.

"Yes and they are the children of your enemy of old." He said to his father.

"WHAT? How can this be? We must get to the Lunar Palace and finish what we started years ago. Those rangers will perish this time." He screamed as Rita grabbed her head.

"I have such a headache." She said.

"Raven is in the Lunar Palace now with Goldar and Scorpina." Thrax told his parents as they made their way off the planet. He knew that they wouldn't be at full power for another three days but they needed to get started on their plans. Those rangers were too close to rediscovering their Ninjetti again.

XXXX

"This is Phadeos?" Alex asked as she looked around. It looked just like Earth but smelled cleaner for some reason.

"Yea and when you get further in it is even more beautiful." Kim said behind her. Tommy set off leaving everyone to follow him. Kim shook her head because old habits die hard. Tommy was born to lead as was Alex their daughter.

"Rangers, I know that none of you wanted this to happen but Thrax has turned Zedd and Rita back evil. It is time my Ninjetti." Dulcea said as she appeared before them in her human form. They stopped before her.

"Lead the way." Kim said. She knew that she was destined to wear the Pink again but she was ready for it. She had to be. She had stayed up last night coming to terms with the fact that she was once again going to wear Pink along side her daughter. The rangers all filed behind Dulcea as she lead them to the edge of the forest. The kids followed behind their parents. They along with Jason, Trini, Zack, Kat, and Tanya were in amazement over this planet. It was so pretty compared to Earth. They also looked at the six in front of them. Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha walked with a confidence that they had not seen in a while. It was a sight to see the transformation from the parents they were into the Power Rangers that they had been. Jason was in the most shock, the change that he saw in Tommy and Kim was mind blowing and he had served with both of them. They were the center of the rangers whether they knew it or not. He felt that their destiny was more than anyone had told them. It was time for the Falcon and Crane to fly once more.

XXXX

"Zen, Zedd and Rita are back in the Lunar Palace with Thrax." Alpha said as he brought up the Lunar Palace on the viewing screen.

"The rangers already know. Dulcea is taking them to the ruins again. Alpha please monitor the Moon. Zedd and Rita will need time to be at full power again but if there is a monster sent we will need to call back the rangers." Zen said as Alpha nodded. He knew that this was bad news that all the rangers were on a distant planet and Zedd and Rita were back.

XXXX

"Wow what a view." Jay said as soon as they reached the temple ruins. He stepped up behind the others. He felt freer here somehow.

"Yea it is." Alex said from beside him. He saw a change in her. She was more at ease than he had ever seen her. It was a part of her that she had kept hidden from everyone but him. He had glimpsed at this side of her only a few times before.

"Alright rangers please form a circle around Tommy and Kimberly." Dulcea said. They did as they were told.

"Wait, why do they have to form a circle around us? Shouldn't we be in that circle?" Kim asked. She knew that they were all equal and that no one was better than anyone else.

"No my Crane you and the Falcon are the center of the group. Everyone will join hands and close your eyes. You must look deep inside yourself. You will discover you animal spirit but only the six will be Ninjetti again." Dulcea said as she watched the rangers close their eyes. She felt the power flowing through them. She knew that she couldn't tell them what to look for inside themselves. They just had to find it. She noticed that Tommy and Kim were starting to glow White and Pink. The others started glowing as well. The rest of the Ninjetti glowed their colors but the others glowed their animal spirit colors. It would take all of them focusing on their inner animal to make this possible. She knew the minute that Kim figured out what they were sensing.

"Zordon!" Kim whispered as everyone opened their eyes. Dulcea nodded because it was time. It was time for Zordon to come out of hiding.

"Yes Kimberly I'm here." Zordon said as they rangers opened their eyes. The Ninjettis were in their robes of years past. They looked around and saw a man standing at the edge of the ruins. He started walking toward them.

"How? Why?" Tommy asked. He still had a hold of Kim's hands and she was squeezing them as hard as she could. He knew that this was hard for her. She had him buried in her heart years ago.

"When Andros destroyed my time warp, it freed my spirit but since I was not in my body it did not kill me. Dulcea felt it was a good idea to let everyone believe that I was dead. I am sorry that I could not tell you but it was to protect you." Zordon said. Tears were running down all the Original rangers' faces. Kim was sobbing her heart out. Tommy pulled her close. She soaked his shirt in minutes.

"Zordon are sure that its okay for you to come out of hiding now?" Jason asked above Kim's crying. He knew that he had tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away.

"I have no other choice. The journey that the Ninjetti will face is going to be hard. They are going to need me. Also I knew that I had to help my brother with the newest rangers. They are going to need all the help with Zedd and Rita back." He said as he walked over to Kim who was still crying on Tommy's shoulder.

"Who is that guy?" Gabe asked. They needed to know because their parents were all crying.

"That is Zordon our mentor. Zen is his brother." Jason answered him with a strong voice.

"Why is my mom crying then? He is alive, shouldn't she be happy?" Alex asked. She had never heard her mom cry like that.

"She will be fine." Trini said to her. She smiled at her best friend and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Kimberly? I know that my death was hard for you but in order for you to become an even more powerful ranger you needed me here." He told her. She looked up from Tommy's shoulder into the eyes of the man she had thought dead for years. It had been the hardest time in her life when she heard he had died but now he was standing in front of her.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because each of you held a small part of me and you had to let go of that part to be better rangers." He said to her. He backed up to address the group again.

"What do we need to do?" Rocky asked drawing attention away from Kim.

"The Ninjetti will go on their quest while the others will remain here." He said as Dulcea nodded. This would be harder for them because they had reached it once.

"Okay we're ready." Kim said with strength. It shocked her daughter that she was that strong. She always thought that her mom was more the damsel in distress and not this strong confident woman standing in front of her in Pink.

"Your destiny awaits rangers." Zordon said as he pointed to the forest. They knew that they might have to revisit the forest and were prepared for it. They had done this once and knew that they could do it again for the Earth, the other rangers, and for Zordon.

XXXX

"Okay guys be on the lookout for anything." Tommy said as they walked deeper in the jungle. Three paths appeared before them. The path to the left had Red and Yellow streaks leading into the jungle, the path to the right had Blue and Black streaks leading into the jungle, while the path in the middle had White and Pinks streaks leading into the jungle.

"I think this is where we part ways." Kim said as she pointed to the paths.

"I think you're right, Kim." Adam said. He and Billy headed to the right while Rocky and Aisha headed to the left.

"I guess that it just leaves us." Tommy said with a smile. She smiled back before they joined hands and walked down their path. She didn't know what their journey would entail but she was ready for it. She also felt her animal spirit closer than ever. She could also feel Tommy's animal spirit too.

XXXX

"What are we to do while they find their powers again?" Alex asked. She didn't want to stand here and do nothing while their parents had fun in the woods.

"You need to improve your skills some more." Zordon said as Jason nodded. He knew that the kids needed to be more than ready for Zedd and Rita.

"Okay I think that's your cue Jason have your fun." Trini said with a laugh. Everyone else sat down and watched as Jason ran through several moves with the kids. This was hard on the former rangers not being able to be with the others while they went after their powers again. Kat probably felt the worse because she had held the powers before. They were the most powerful that she had ever held and she wanted to hold them again but it was Kim's place not hers.

XXXX

"How close are those rangers to their powers?" Thrax asked his sister. He had just left his parents and they wanted to know what was going on with those rangers.

"I'm not sure because I can't find them." Raven answered him as she turned to face him.

"When you do, let me know. We need to keep a close eye on them. I don't want them getting those powers." Thrax said as he walked away. Raven watched him walk away and shook her head. She didn't need his help to take those rangers down. She turned back to face Phadeos. She needed a plan to take the down those rangers starting with those kids. She wanted to prevent the arrival of the Phoenix for as long as possible.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I had to bring back Zordon. I couldn't let the former rangers go at this alone. I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next I hope to have out next week.


	12. Paths we take

A/N: Okay I don't own anything but the kids and Raven. I am sorry for this taking longer than I thought it would but with the holiday and my sister with her kids in I have been a little busy but I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

Rocky and Aisha walked in silence as they made their way to their powers. They wondered what was in store for everyone this time around. Rocky noticed some steps in front of them. He ran up the steps and threw his arms in the air and dance like Rocky in the movie. He was also humming the Rocky theme.

"Rocky what are you doing?" Aisha asked with a laugh. She couldn't believe that in the middle of the jungle Rocky was still acting crazy but then again it was Rocky.

"I'm just doing what they did in my movie." He said as he jumped down with a smile.

"Your movie? Rocky I'm sorry to tell you that that movie is not an autobiography of your life. You were just a Power Ranger not a world-class boxer." She said as he walked over to her.

"Just a Power Ranger? Honey we have action figures of us. I think that we are more than just Power Rangers." He said as he threw his arm around her. They walked on in silence until they came to the bone yard. They both thought back to the last time they were here.

"Okay lets not stay here too long, I don't want them to reassemble." Aisha said as they walked a little faster through the bones. They didn't know that their trials lay ahead but they did not want to face those dinos again.

XXXX

"You know I want to know why the others couldn't get powers too." Adam said as he and Billy walked on.

"I think that they will because we are getting an upgrade in powers. They just might have another test or Zordon sent us on our way so that we didn't worry about them while we were on our journey." Billy said. Adam nodded at that thought.

"You could be right. Also you realized that Rocky is with his wife and Tommy and Kim are together, and we are together. I think that something is up with Tommy and Kim." He said to Billy.

"I think so too because they were in the center and I think that it has even more to do with Alex." Billy said.

"Alex? What does that have to do with us becoming rangers again?" Adam asked as they continued on.

"I found some old files in the Command Center years ago about this great ranger rising up out of two great rangers. I've always thought that it was one of our kids but since Alex is the leader and a girl, she's the one. Since she is the first girl leader and Tommy and Kim's daughter she has to be." He said as they came upon some bones. It wasn't the dinosaur bones from last time but they picked up the pace none the less.

"She could be but I don't want to tell Tommy and Kim that. I will let Zordon, Zen, or Dulcea tell them that their daughter is possibly the ultimate ranger." Adam said with a laugh. They continued toward the monolith wondering when their tests would start.

XXXX

"Kim, are you alright?" Tommy asked as he helped her over the fallen tree.

"Yea I'm just worried about the others. I mean did you see Jason's face when we left them. I feel bad because they deserve powers too and I think we need their help." She said as they walked on.

"I know I saw his face too but I also saw our daughter's face. She wanted to go with us on this journey. She is so much like her mother." He said with a smile.

"Like me? You mean she is too much like you. Every time I look at her I see you. You cannot deny that child." She fired back at him with a smile.

"I don't deny her because that would mean that I deny myself and you. I want to be a bigger part of your life." He told her seriously. She stopped and looked at him.

"You already are apart of our lives. I told her all about you and made sure she knew that you loved her. I just wanted to protect her until she was old enough to protect herself should a monster try to come after us. She just didn't know that her hero was her dad." Kim said sadly. She knew that if she could do it all over again she would do it the same way. It had been the only way to protect all three of them.

"I understand why you did it and I'm not mad just scared that she will not want me with you two. She has the same protective nature as me. She wants to make sure that you are safe and that nothing can hurt you." He said.

"Oh Tommy, she loves you. She has wanted you in her life since forever. I know that she will let you in and she knows that you would never hurt me." She said as she hugged him close as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for only a minute then resumed their journey to the monolith. A moment later they were surrounded by putties and tengas. They begin fighting them separately. They soon realized that these putties and tengas were stronger than the ones of old.

"Together?" Tommy questioned Kim. She nodded and her grabbed her hand and tossed her in the air. She landed perfectly and kicked the nearest putty out of her way. She then jumped up and hit the splits knocking out a putty and a tenga. Tommy was right behind her punching the tenags at her back. They worked well together but then they always did. They weren't the only ones battling at that moment though. The others were also dealing with the putties and tengas.

"You know I really didn't miss the tenags like I did the putties." Adam said with a laugh as he and Billy went to work on the putties and tenags that had surrounded them.

"I know what you mean and we thought the putties were difficult back in the day." Billy said as he punched the nearest putty out of the way. H wondered how the others were doing because he just felt that all six of them were dealing with it at the same time.

"Aisha, behind you!" Rocky screamed as he took off running to get to her. They battle the putties and tengas together, watching each others' backs. They finally kicked the last putty to dust then they were teleported to the monolith. Tommy, Kim, Adam, and Billy appeared as they touched down. They looked at each other and walked up to the monolith together.

XXXX

"Zordon, its time." Dulcea said as she stared off the in the distance.

"I will get the others." Zordon said as he walked back to the other rangers. He knew that it was time for their Ninjetti quest.

"What's wrong, Zordon?" Jason asked when he saw his mentor's face.

"It is time for your Ninjetti quest but you will need a sixth person for this mission." He said as they all looked around. They didn't want their kids to help them since they were still learning their powers but if they needed another person it would have to be the kids.

"Which one of the kids will go?" Trini asked fearing that his answer would be Alex. She knew that Kim and Tommy would be mad especially since they weren't here to help her in the quest.

"None, I believe that a former ranger needs another chance at being a ranger. After all there were twelve of the Original rangers." He said with a smile as a man walked out from behind him. Trini didn't know who it was but the others did. The kids just stared in shock at how young this man was. He wasn't that much older than them but he had served with their parents. He had to have been like twelve when he was a ranger.

XXXX

"Zen, Raven has sent Goldar, Scorpina, and a group of putties to the park. Do I need to call back the rangers?" Alpha asked as he ran from panel to the other. He was having a hard time monitoring Earth and Phadeos.

"Yes Alpha, the rangers need to be brought back and alert the Space Rangers that we may need them." Zen told the little robot. He knew that the Ninjetti was not over but the newest rangers would not be getting the Ninjetti powers since they already had active powers. They had discovered their Ninjetti animal spirits though and that would have to work since the Earth needed them now.

"Contacting now." Alpha said as he punched the button for Alex's communicator.

XXXX

"Who is that?" Trini asked as Alex's communicator went off.

"Yes Alpha?" She said after she whipped her wrist to her mouth.

"Rangers, Raven has sent Goldar, Scorpina, and a group of putties to the park. You need to teleport to the park." The little robot informed them in rushed tones.

"We are on our way, Alpha." Alex said as she looked around. The others had their communicators up, ready to teleport on her command.

"Okay you heard Alpha, let's go." She said as she was engulfed in a pink beam. The others were then engulfed in their colors. Jason and the others watched the kids leave to protect Earth and wished that they could go and help them or at least keep them safe.

XXXX

"Tommy, you remember what happened the last time?" Kim asked as Tommy stopped just short of touching the large stone doors in front of him.

"Yea but how do we get in there if we don't wake them?" He asked them. They all shrugged their shoulders and let him continue. They were ready for the attack this time but the warriors were harder this time around though. They were smarter too and that scared the rangers more because there didn't seam anyway to beat them.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. I know a few people wanted the other rangers to get Ninjetti too but be prepared for some surprises. Also I knew that Raven won't wait for her parents to be fully charged up before she attacked Angel Grove. The next chapter should be out next week some time.


	13. Ninjetti

A/N: Okay so I got this done early so I'm posting it today. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Justin! Man what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he stepped forward and engulfed the younger ranger in a bear hug. He was here today because of Justin and the other Turbos.

"Zordon asked me if I wanted to get back in the ranger business and I couldn't turn it down." He said with a smile. Everyone but Trini had given the former Blue Ranger a hug. She was still trying to get someone to tell her who this man was.

"Can someone please tell me who this is?" She finally asked again.

"Sorry, this is Justin. He took Rocky's place as the Blue Turbo Ranger when Rocky hurt his back." Jason said to his wife.

"Okay that explains a lot and I'm glad that you are here but I think that we need to get started." She said as she looked over at Zordon and Dulcea. They both smiled at the former Yellow Ranger. She was correct though they did need to get start. The other rangers needed their help to open the temple this time.

"You are correct Trini, the others need your help but first you need to gain access to your Ninjetti powers. Please close your eyes and look deep within yourselves. Your animal spirit will guide you." She said as the rangers all close their eyes. Dulcea looked around and saw their Ninjetti robes start to appear. She smiled because the legend was coming true. Zordon's twelve had the answer all along. They were the greatest warriors because they were the only ones who could hold the powers and use it for good. Long ago there had been twelve elders who locked away their powers for fear that someone evil would take it from them. They chose Phadeos to hide their powers and Dulcea to guard them. She had been given the knowledge of all the powers and now her job was done except for the last Ninjetti power but that would come later. She would no longer have to worry over anyone getting the powers. Zordon had chosen well with the eleven and he trusted Kimberly enough when she chose Kat as her replacement. The rangers opened their eyes and saw their Ninjetti robes but in colors that were not their own.

"Dulcea?" Jason questioned as they all looked to her. She smiled as they lowered their hoods and masks. She walked over to Justin.

"Justin, young you may be but with knowledge far beyond your time, you are the hyena." She said as he looked at her. He could hear the call of the hyena. She walked up to Tanya next.

"Tanya, brave in the face of many dangers, you are the Zebra." She said as Tanya smiled at her. She just knew that she would be the Zebra. Dulcea walked on to Zack next.

"Zack, strong and able in every way, you are the elephant." She said he nodded. He could feel the elephant spirit surround him. She then walked to Kat.

"Katherine, though you felt the wind beneath your wings as the crane, your animal spirit is of the ground. You are the kangaroo." She said as Kat smiled. She could feel the difference of the animal spirits. She had an animal spirit to call her own that she felt more in tuned with than she had ever felt with the Crane. Dulcea smiled and came to Trini next.

"Trini silent but deadly you are the Tiger." She said as everyone looked at her. They knew that her animal spirit was totally right on mark. She was deadly. Dulcea finally came to the end of the line. She stopped in front of Jason.

"Jason, mighty leader and confident in your abilities to lead you are the lion, ruler of the land spirits but not to the animals of the air." She said as he nodded. He knew that that meant that he was in command until they could join Tommy and the others.

"Rangers, your journey will begin at the monolith with the others. You had your test while they were gone. Your tests were to wait unto called to duty. You must hurry though because they are already there and the jungle has many dangers that are to deter you from your journey. Trust on each other and your animal spirits to guide you on this journey. Now you must go." She said as they nodded. They took off as Zordon and Dulcea watched them. It would be the last time that anyone would ever try for the great power. The only remaining power was guarded heavily by the Falcon and Crane though they did not know it. It had to be that way though for it would take the loss of a loved one to awaken the Phoenix.

"They are ready, Dulcea. You have done your job well." Zordon said as he watched the rangers make their way to their greatest powers.

"Did you know that your rangers would be the great warriors that had been foretold centuries ago?" She asked him.

"Not all of them, no, I didn't know but I knew that Tommy and Kimberly would be though. It is hard to explain but I just had a feeling about those two. She brought him back from the edge so many times that they had to be the Falcon and Crane. She protected him until he could fly again." Zordon said as he looked down at Dulcea. She nodded understanding more than anyone could. She could feel the greatest strength from his rangers though. She knew that that was the reason that Zordon had chosen them to fight against evil. It would be a hard road for the former rangers because they had their children now to watch out for but they could do it because they had done it all those years ago.

XXXX

"Rangers, you have made your parents proud." Zen said as they rangers returned to the Command Center after their battle. He knew that it had been hard on them leaving their parents on a distant planet to come back to fight against Raven but they did it.

"Do you know anything on our parents?" Alex asked. She was worried about her mom and dad.

"Yes they are doing fine and on their way to getting their powers." Alpha answered for him. Zordon had checked in on the young rangers. He had also told Alpha that if they needed help to call the Space Rangers to help them. Thankfully it had not come to Alpha calling Andros and the others.

"Can we see them?" Hannah asked.

"Yes Alpha has set it up so that you can watch their journey." Zen said as Alpha brought up the image of Phadeos and their parents. They saw that all of their parents were together again and in the Ninjetti robes.

"Why are all of out parents now Ninjettis?" Jay asked as he turned around to face Zen once more.

"It was time for the others to become Ninjetti as well. Zedd and Rita have been awakened and you will need all their knowledge and fighting skilsl to defeat them." Zen said to the rangers.

"Will they be okay?" Chase asked worrying about his parents.

"Their animal spirits will protect them." Alpha told them as they all looked back to the viewing screen. They watched their parents fight these stone warriors.

XXXX

"Tommy we need help." Kim said as she tried once again to push the warrior away from her. She was gasping for breath. These warriors were harder than last time. They had not even destroyed one yet.

"Did someone call for help?" Jason said as they burst through the trees.

"Jason! What are ya 'll doing here?" Aisha asked as she ducked out of the way of a sword.

"Dulcea thought that you needed help so we decided to come and help." He said with a laugh.

"No it was our destiny to be Ninjetti too." Trini said as she flipped over one the stone warriors' heads. They all fought together seamlessly even though they had not all fought together. It was a sight to behold. The Original six colors were flying through the air but joining them were Jason in Gold, Trini in Silver, Kat in Purple, Tanya in Teal, Justin in Green, and Zack in Gray.

XXXX

"No, no those rangers have defeated the stone warriors once again. They are Ninjetti once again." Thrax said as he stormed into the Throne room where his sister was.

"I tried to tell you." She said as she turned to face him.

"Why did you send that attack? I told you to wait until Dad and Mom were at full power. You just gave those power punks more practice and time to learn all your tricks." He said with malice. He was angry at her for not doing what he said. He was the oldest and she was supposed to obey him.

"I chose to attack the rangers to throw their parents out of their mind worrying because they were on another planet. You were the one who ruined it by sending in a monster that Finster said was not ready. I would've won had it not been for your foolishness." She said with an evil grin. She walked past him out of the throne room. She knew that leaving him with his thoughts of failure was torture for him but pleasure for her. She would get those rangers back all she needed was a perfect plan.

XXXX

As Tommy and Jason destroyed the last warrior, the doors of the monolith opened revealing an unfinished pyramid that contained all their powers once again. Their animal spirits flew out of the pyramid and circled their bodies. They formed a protective shield around the rangers and formed their ranger suits of old. They all heard the call of their animals and Dulcea's whispered words of encouragement. They knew that they first part of their journey was done. Now all they had to do was destroy Zedd and Rita for good this time.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. I should have the next chapter out early next week hopefully. I also had way too much fun with the new animal spirits and bringing Justin back.


	14. Back in Angel Grove

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Its time to go." Tommy said as he looked around at everyone. They all nodded as they teleported back to the ruins. They saw another with Zordon and Dulcea. The Original Ninjetti knew who it was though. It was Ninjour.

"Rangers, it is good to see you make the journey one last time to be rangers again. I am proud of you for you have rediscovered the Ninja within all of you. Dulcea has helped you with the first part and now it is my turn. Plesae form a circle." He told the rangers. Zordon and Dulcea backed up to allow the rangers to form a circle around Ninjour. Zordon smiled as his rangers took the final step in being Ninjetti again. They had done the same thing long ago. When they had come back from Phadeos the first time they had to seek out Ninjour to complete their powers. As Ninjour spoke up, the rangers started glowing their colors and for Zordon and Dulcea it was a sight to behold. All twelve of the Ninjetti were back and it was time for Zedd and Rita to meet the new and improved Ninjetti.

XXXX

"They have gotten their powers." Raven said to her brother. She pointed the telescope to Phadeos and saw the glow. She felt a sliver of doubt over beating them but shook it off. This would not stop her.

"I know but dad and mom are not at full power yet. We have at least one full day left." He said as he stormed out.

"Mistress, how can we help?" Goldar asked as he and Scorpina walked up behind her.

"Prepare my army and wait for my order. My brother is mistaken in that we need to wait for our parents to power up. If we wait, those rangers will grow strong as well." Raven told them before they bowed and left her alone once again. She looked back to Phadeos and clinched her fist. Why did those rangers have to survive the stone warriors? The only good thing was that Phoenix had not made an appearance yet. She could only hope that stay that way.

XXXX

"Your parents are on their way back, rangers." Zen told them as twelve colored streaks with three silver streaks appeared moments later. The kids rushed up to their parents.

"Zordon, it is good to see you once again my brother." Zen said.

"It is good to see you as well." Zordon said back leaving the rangers alone.

"Am I released from my duty? I did all you asked." Zen said causing everyone to turn around and look at them.

"Yes my brother you are released now go and enjoy your freedom." Zordon said as he waved his hand in front of the warp tube that contained his brother. All of a sudden Zen disappeared from the tube.

"Where did he go?" Billy asked.

"He went back home. He has his freedom now that I'm back." Zordon told them.

"Why was he in the warp tube anyway?" Kim asked him.

"It was his destiny after my death was told. He knew that he would have to be on the lookout for the next rangers to battle again in Angel Grove. He just didn't know that those new rangers would be the Original ranger's children. He has been waiting for his freedom for a long time now." Zordon said as he faced his rangers.

"Will you go back in the tube?" Jason asked him. The kids were in amazement at their parents. It was so weird for them to see them not as parents but as teammates in the quest to stop evil from taking over the world.

"No I do not have to go back in the tube. When Andros destroyed my tube, I would never have to go back. The spell was broken in that moment that held me in my tube." He told them.

"I just can't believe it." Aisha said.

"Believe it but for right now, rangers you need to rest. Raven will not wait much longer to attack." He said to them as they nodded. They knew that this was going to be the hardest fight they had ever faced but they had to destroy Zedd, Rita, Thrax, and Raven to ever live in peace again.

XXXX

"Are you going to tell them the rest of their prophecy?" Dulcea asked from the back of the room.

"When the time is right, I will. It will only harm them more if they knew now. I hope that they do not need Phoenix because that would mean that she would lose one of her parents and I'm not sure that either Tommy or Kimberly would be ready for that." He said with regret. He knew that this was the only way to protect his rangers from worry. He knew that he would have to tell them soon.

"Out of the ashes of powers past, will the Phoenix rise to fly higher than the Falcon and Crane but it is the loss of a beloved that will awaken this sleeping spirit." Ninjour said from behind them. They turned and nodded. They all knew that prophecy and what it would mean for the rangers. Alpha tried to hold back his emotions. He knew that this was going to be a long road ahead of the rangers.

XXXX

"Do you feel like Zordon is hiding something from us?" Kim asked Tommy later that day. They were all once again over at Jason's hanging out. The kids were asking about past battles. Kim and Tommy had slipped off to talk.

"Yes, but I don't know what it could be and he has never hid anything before." He said as he took her hand as they strolled down the road.

"I don't know either. I just have this feeling that it is big. I think he is worried about what it would mean for us." She said as she stopped to face him.

"Me too but we have to wait because he will tell us in his own time." He said with a smile.

"You're right." She said as she smiled back at him. They walked on in silence each lost in their own thoughts. They circled the block before heading back. Kim finally broke the silence.

"Tommy, I need to ask you something?" She said causing him to stop and look down at her.

"What it is?" He asked.

"I need to know if you want to share mine and Alex's life." She said to him.

"Kim, I thought that you would never ask." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. He barely touched her lips before their communicators went off.

"This is Tommy." He said as he raised his communicator to his lips.

"Tommy, I need you and the others to teleport back to the Command Center." Zordon said.

"You got it." He said as she contacted the others before looking around to teleport to the Command Center.

"Rangers, Raven has sent an army of putties and tengas to the park." Alpha said as the rangers landed in the Command Center.

"Okay guys we know what to do." Tommy said as they all teleported to the park. They would face the putties and tengas without powers first.

XXXX

"Mistress, are you sure that this is the right time?" Finster asked as she nodded. She had waited long enough. She was just waiting on Finster to finish a monster for her. She wanted to wear those rangers down with the putties and tengas until Finster was done. Hopefully he finished soon. She went back to the throne room to see her parents standing on the balcony looking down at Earth.

"Good job on the attack my daughter. When will you send the monster?" Rita asked her daughter before walking over to her.

"As soon as Finster is finished with it." She said as she walked over to join her parents.

"Good now all we have to do is make sure that the monster can destroy those rangers." Zedd said as he walked over to his throne to sit down. Raven looked around and sighed, her time was over as the one in charge but at least it wasn't her brother calling all the shots. It was their parents.

XXXX

Okay so not too much going on but what did you think? Please let me know. Okay so we got to know a little more of Phoenix's destiny. The end is nearing but I promise that it will be great. The next chapter should be out by next week.


	15. Monsters in the Park

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I couldn't wait to upload this chapter and hopefully this answer most of your questions concerning the prophecy.

XXXX

Tommy and Kim knew that something big was going to happen because all they were fighting was the tengas and putties. There had to be a monster ready to pop out at any time. They continued to fight though as their kids watch in awe of their parents. They knew that they could fight but actually seeing them fight as active rangers was something else. They worked so in sync with each other that it was hard to tell where one ended and another begin. Alex knew that they would have to get that good and fast.

"Don't sweat it. We will be that good. We are their kids after all." Jay said from behind her. She smiled and turned to fight by his side. They had been the closest and knew how each other fought since they had been competing since they were able too. They had sometimes worked as duo but most of the time they face each other. She thought that it was nice for a change to fight with each other and not against. Kim looked over at her daughter to make sure that she was doing alright against the tengas and putties. What she saw made her smile, Jay and Alex were fighting like Tommy and she used to do. She could just feel the energy that they put off as they fought. It was amazing to see the start of another ranger couple because she had no doubt that her daughter wouldn't hold back her feelings for Jay too much longer. They had taken that step in their relationship that most would never take and that was to die for one another. They were the Power Rangers though and that step was at that back of everyone's minds when they morphed.

XXXX

"I think that its time to show my sister just who exactly is the boss." Thrax said as he peered through the shadows. He would take her plan and make it his own. His monster was ready for battle while hers was not. He smiled then walked away. He would destroy those rangers and his sister for trying to cross him.

XXXXX

"Mistress, your monster is ready. It is the Equinox. He will corner the rangers one by one and slowly destroy them. He will throw out a barrier against the other rangers so that they cannot help." Finster said to her.

"Perfect, send him to the park then. He will start with Tommy and Kim. I don't want anything to go wrong." She said as she teleported out of the palace to meet the monster at the park. She would show her brother that she was force to be reckoned with.

XXXX

"Zordon, my scanners show that Raven and her monster have arrived in the park. The only problem is that Thrax and his monster are there as well." Alpha said as he was running back and forth between the panels. He was trying to monitor everything but it was getting to be too much for the little robot. He was worried about the rangers facing two monsters.

"Alpha, please inform the rangers." Zordon said as he watched the battle unfold in the park.

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said as he punched in the buttons to contact the rangers.

XXXX

"Tommy here." He said as he kicked another putty out of the way.

"Tommy, Raven and Thrax are both in the park with two separate monsters. Raven's is the Equinox that will get a ranger one on one and slowly destroy that rangers and prevent the other rangers from getting in there to help and Thrax's monster is called the Grinder. He grinds anything in his path." Alpha said to him.

"I got it. Thanks Alpha, I see them coming now." Tommy said as he dropped his arm. He looked at the other rangers that had run over to him. They knew it was time to take it the next level.

"Okay guys, Ninja Ranger Power!" Tommy shouted as the kids watched their parents shouted out their animal spirits.

"The Falcon!" Tommy shouted.

"The Frog!" Adam said.

"The Crane!" Kimberly screamed.

"The Wolf!" Billy said.

"The Bear!" Aisha yelled.

"The Ape!" Rocky stated.

"The Lion!" Jason said.

"The Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"The Elephant!" Zack stated.

"The Hyena!" Justin said.

"The Kangaroo!" Kat screamed.

"The Zebra!" Tanya yelled.

"Okay guys its our turn. It's Morphin Time!" Alex yelled as they morphed. It was weird for their parents to see their kids in their old ranger suits. It was almost like a homecoming.

"Hello Rangers, I think that it is time to stop our little dance. It is time for me to destroy you," Thrax said as his sister laughed behind him.

"I don't think so brother dear. Those rangers are mine." She said as she walked up behind him.

"We'll see about that." He said as he motioned his monster to attack the rangers.

"Great so we have two monsters and a brother and sister fighting. What more do we need?" Kim asked under her breath. She knew that this was not going to be easy.

"Like old times?" Tommy asked her with his arm outstretched.

"Of course." She said as she took his hand. They launched into a series of flips and jumps. The others just smiled as they all began to fight again. They knew that Tommy and Kim could fight better together because they knew where the other one was at all times. Alex didn't know what to think about her parents fighting like that. It was sort of creepy that whenever one of them would reach out the other was there to take their hand. She didn't know what to think so she just went back to fighting. Raven's monster came up to her first but she dodged the blasts and was attacked from behind by a tenga. She fended off the attack but the monster had already moved on to Tommy and Kimberly. They easily fended off the monster. The monster refused to move on though. His target was Tommy and Kimberly. The only problem was that they were stronger than Raven had even thought. Thrax just laughed as his monster came up behind Zack and Adam. They both fought the monster until Trini and Tanya flipped over to help them. Alex and the other kids watched as their parents fought both monsters. Alex knew that they had to destroy one of them so they called upon their weapons and bought them together. The blasts utterly destroyed the Grinder who was in the process of taking down Billy. The kids jumped and down in excitement. They had destroyed one monster but they still had one to go.

"Brother, it looks like your monster is destroyed. I guess it wasn't that great after all." She said with a laugh.

"I won't be that sure about that. Watch him grow." He said as he took out a bomb from his jacket to throw at his fallen monster. The Grinder rose to 30 stories tall with the rangers looking on in awe. Why didn't the bad guys ever just give up with the first fall? No, they wanted to have their monster take a bigger fall.

"Okay guys let's do this. We need megazord power now!" She said as they all reached their arms up into the air. The zords exploded into the air calling out to the rangers. Their parents continued to fight the putties, tengas, and Raven's monster. They made sure that no one was corner with the monster. The kids did their work until the monster bit the dust for the last time. Thrax then decided to take on the rangers himself so he used a bomb on himself. The kids were nervous about fighting against him but they held it together as their parents cheered them on. They knew that the kids needed to do this on their own besides they were needed here more.

"Let's down this guy." Chase said to them. He was tired of fighting him. Alex nodded and called upon the power sword again. With a downward slice of the sword, Thrax was defeated by the kids while their parents still fought down below.

"We need to get back down there." Hannah said to them.

"Yea we do." Jay said as they jumped out of the megazord. They gathered around their parents. Equinox finally got Kim by herself because Tommy had been attacked from behind. He was thrown to the side as Equinox stepped in and threw up a force field. He finally had the Pink Ranger to himself and he was ready to battle. Raven smiled as the rangers tried to break through the barrier but found that they could not. No one saw the Red Ranger in corner. Jay had rolled into the barrier before it closed. He knew that this was not good.

"Kimberly! We have to get in there guys." Tommy said to them. The putties and tengas had disappeared as the force field appeared.

"Alpha, this is Billy. Is there anyway we can get in there?" Billy asked into his communicator.

"I'm afraid not, Billy." Alpha said. He had been trying to find out that very thing.

"Tommy, settle down." Jason said as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. They could see everything happening and it wasn't pretty. Equinox would blast all around Kim while she ducked and dodged. She was getting tired though because she stumbled and that was when everything went black.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled as he sank to his knees. Alex just stood there trying not to believe what she had just seen. The force field disappeared then. Tommy jumped up and ran to find Kim. He saw her kneeling but there was no sign of the monster. He kneeled down beside Kim and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her crying against his chest and eased her back.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He asked as everyone stood over them. Alex looked around but she didn't see Jay. Where was he? He had been beside her a moment ago wasn't he?

"He took Jay." Kim whispered. Jason and Trini looked around and found that they couldn't find their son.

"Took him? Took him where, Kim?" Trini asked. She fell down beside Kim and started crying. Kim eased back even more from Tommy and wrapped Trini in her arms. No one saw Alex teleport away. She landed in his bedroom and fell to the floor. How she be the leader when she let one of her best friends be captured. She cried until there were no more tears. She was content to lay there but then her communicator went off.

"Yes, Alpha." She said bringing her communicator to her mouth.

"Please teleport to the Command Center." He said as she sighed. She stood up and looked around his room. She landed in the Command Center seconds later.

XXXX

"You got the wrong one!" Raven screamed at her monster.

"He stepped in front of the blast. He was trying to save that Pink Ranger." Equinox said.

"What are we going to do with him? The blast almost did him in. If he doesn't survive then he is no good to us." Raven said before she stormed off. She looked at the ranger and sighed. He looked like he would take his last breath any second but for her plan to work he needed to be alive a little while longer.

XXXX

"_Out of the ashes of powers past, will the Phoenix rise to fly higher than the Falcon and Crane but it is the loss of a beloved that will awaken this sleeping spirit."_

"Zordon, I think that you need to look at something." Alpha said as the rangers teleported in the Command Center. Zordon looked and was taken aback. He had been wrong about the prophecy. He turned and looked at a broken Alex and took a deep breath. It was time to tell the rangers of the last Ninjetti spirit.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had fun with this one. Okay Raven's monster name came from my car! I know its bad but it jst fit then Thrax's monster is a nod to the newest Power Rangers on tv, Power Rangers, RPM. I hope that everyone is settled down since I made this one a cliffhanger but if I didn't then this chapter would be longer than any other I have ever written. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon. You know the more reviews I get the faster the chapter gets posted.


	16. Alex's Destiny

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept, kids, and anything else that you have never seen before. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and the countdown is on, only four more chapters left.

XXXX

Alex looked around the Command Center trying to control her emotions. It was hard to stand there without Jay at her side. He had been her strength and she had never known it. She had to get him back.

"Rangers, I have something to tell you concerning Alex." Zordon said as they all looked from him to Alex. She knew that her expression was one of shock. What could Zordon have to tell them about her?

"What about Alex?" Kim asked as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Alex looked up at her mother and felt sorrow deep in her heart.

"Zordon, would you like for me to take Alex outside?" Dulcea asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, that would be great." He said as Dulcea walked over to Alex to lead her outside. She wondered why she couldn't be there for whatever Zordon had to tell the others.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Trini asked him. She was concerned for this would mean for her son.

"As you know there are Ninjetti animal spirits but what you don't know, is that there are thirteen animal spirits not twelve. The last remaining animal spirit is the most powerful though. It is heavily guarded by the Falcon and the Crane." He said as Tommy looked over to Kim.

"You mean that Alex is the last Ninjetti?" Tommy asked as Kim grabbed his hand. She didn't like where this was going.

"Yes Tommy. Your daughter is the most powerful Ninjetti. She is the Phoenix and according to the prophecy she will rise out of the ashes of powers past but it is the loss of a beloved that will awaken her. I thought that it would mean the loss of you or Kimberly." He said as Trini's eyes went wide.

"You mean to tell me that for her to get her powers my son has to die? You said that you were wrong about either Kim or Tommy dying which means that her beloved is Jay that's the reason that you are telling us now." Trini said before she burst into tears. Jason wrapped his arms around his wife trying to hold it together.

"No, Trini. I reread the prophecy again and it just says the loss of a loved one. I hope that it just means his loss not death." He said to them knowing that it was hard for them. He hoped that it was just his loss and that he would come back to them.

"But you can't be sure, is there anyway to stop her from becoming the Phoenix?" Trini asked as she eased back out of Jason's arms.

"There is no way to stop it now. She is becoming the Phoenix now. Alpha please pull up the video from the fight." He said looking back at Alpha who nodded before bringing up the footage. The rangers all gathered around the screen and watched as Kim fell in the force field. Equinox shot a beam out just as Jay ran in front of the beam. They also saw a faint outline of a bird in front of Jay and Kim. It was a faint orange color and it was protecting Jay from the worst of the attack that would've killed him in an instant.

"I thought that I could feel wings around me but I just thought that it was my animal spirit." Kim said as the video ended with the rangers running in after Kim. Trini started crying but she was silent this time as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She stood there watching in her mind's eye her son running in front of her best friend. He had become a true ranger sacrificing himself for a fellow ranger. She could feel that he was weak but he was alive right now. She prayed he stayed that way until they could get to him.

XXXX

"Dulcea, I know that you brought me out here but can I have a few minutes alone?" Alex asked her as she looked out over Angel Grove.

"Yes, my dear. I will be right here when you are ready to talk." The Ninjetti warrior said to her. Alex walked to the edge and looked at her hometown. She shivered but not because she was cold. It had felt like a brush of wings against her shoulders. She took a deep breath trying to focus her thoughts. She could only feel sadness that Jay wasn't near her.

"Jay, you have to come back to me. I can't do this by myself. I need you here with me. I can't be leader without you." She said to the wind. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. She looked up and saw what looked like a bird flying over her head. She didn't know what kind of bird it was. She looked back down at Angel Grove and heard a call of a bird. She saw the same bird fly in front of her and felt a deep connection with this bird somehow. Dulcea watched as the Phoenix called out to Alex. It won't be long now. The Phoenix was almost awakened. She smiled at Alex's back. She would be the most powerful Ninjetti in the universe soon. No one had ever held that power before. No one had ever been strong enough to control the Phoenix. It was fitting that Alex would hold that power since her parents were Tommy and Kimberly.

XXXX

The rangers stayed in the Command Center each doing different things. Kimberly knew that her daughter was still out front so she slipped out the back. Tommy saw her walk off and followed her.

"Kim, are you alright?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not. She's our daughter. I didn't want this life for her. I wanted her to have a normal life away from the Power Rangers." She said looking out over the desert.

"I know but its her destiny." He said coming up behind her.

"I know and I'm not mad that she is a ranger just that she is without him. I didn't want her to have to go through not ever having him not at her side. We both did that and it hurts more than anything. You will never know how much I felt when I lost you. I wanted to storm into Rita's dark dimension and get you myself. Jason was wise when he made me stay back. I could barely get up and make it back to the Command Center but I knew that I had to. I had to save you. I know what she is going through, trust me." She said as she looked up at him.

"I do too. I had to watch you be taken in front of my eyes, remember then while I was gone. Don't forget I had to get you back after Zedd had you draining your powers. Nothing was stopping me from going after you. I don't think I would have stop if Zordon had ordered me too. I think that he knew that as well. Kim, she is our daughter. She is stronger than that. She can handle this because we are all behind her and he loves her." He said as he took her face in her hands. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He knew what pain she was going through. He was feeling the same thing. He let go of her face and wrapped her in his arms. He looked out over the desert and sighed. This was going to be a long day. They had to get back Jay for his daughter's sake.

XXXX

"Well, well what do we have here? A little Red Ranger. I think that this will work perfect for our plans." Zedd told his wife. Jay didn't know what to think about this monster in front of him. He tried not to move too much because it too much when he did. He hoped that Alex was safe and hopefully she would forgive him. He had to protect her mom for her. She couldn't lose her.

"Oh Zeddy, can we attack now?" Rita asked her husband.

"Yes my dear, the troops are ready. Let's attack Angel Grove to finish this." He said as they walked out. Jay felt the dread rise up in him. He didn't want to draw out Alex but he just knew that that was what they were going to do. He had to get out of here before they attacked the city. He had to save Alex.

XXXX

"Alex?" Zordon said from behind her. She spun around to face him and Dulcea.

"Yea?" She said.

"I need you to know that everyone is behind you. You are a great leader and Jay chose to step in front of your mother. He is just like his parents just like you are just like your parents." Zordon said to her. She nodded and followed him back inside. The alarms started going off as soon as they got back in. Tommy and Kim ran in from the opposite door. They all stood back as Alpha brought up the image of the disturbance. They all held their breath as Zedd and Rita popped up on the screen with Alex beind them. They knew that they had to get to the park. It was time to face them again. Tommy looked at them and they all nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" He said forcefully. They all morphed and stood for a minute before teleporting to the park.

XXXX

Okay what did you think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and the next should be out next week sometime. I hope that everyone is ready for this battle and I also didn't want Alex in there when Zordon told everyone about her. None of the others got to know their animal spirits before they stood before Dulcea in their robes. Anyway huge battle in the next chapter so be prepared.


	17. Phoenix

A/N: I don't own anything except the kids and Raven. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I had this done before I even posted Chapter 16 but I wanted this to be perfect for you. So I held on to it and reread it several times over until I know this chapter by heart. I hope that this chapter is everything that you have thought it would be. Now enough of that and onto the the story.

XXXX

"Mistress, are you going to join your parents?" Scorpina asked Raven.

"No, I'm going to let them fail. My brother was the one who wanted them back. I didn't. I want to rule by myself." She said as she walked over to the balcony to watch the rangers fight against her parents. She was mad that they had taken that Red Ranger but they did leave her monster alone. She would use him later to defeat the rangers. He was the key to their undoing.

XXXX

"Rangers, I'm so glad that you could join us but I fear that you will not win this one. I have one of your children and by the looks of it, he should belong the Original Red Ranger, Jason." Zedd said as he stood in the middle of the park. Rita stood at her husband's side grinning from ear to ear. This day had been long in coming. They waited until the rangers came closer before releasing the putties and tengas. They also had a surprise waiting for the rangers if they survive the putties and tengas. Monsters from days long past would be arriving soon. They didn't just want to defeat the rangers; they wanted them wiped from the face of the Earth. No one would even speak the name of the Power Rangers anymore.

"Let my son go, Zedd!" Jason yelled. Trini held him back from charging forward. He watched as his son was thrown to the side as the putties and tengas descended on them.

"Okay everyone spilt up and lets take them down." Tommy said as everyone nodded. He was their leader just like the old days. Zedd and Rita watched from the sidelines in joy as their putties and tengas took on the rangers. They would not join in the fight unless they had too. They had enough monsters on reserve that they shouldn't have to go in though. The rangers were all working in groups slowly defeating the putties and tengas one by one. Zedd decided that it was time to start releasing the monsters to add in their cause. The first one was one of his favorites the Impursenator. He called on several more from the rangers' past but like before the ranges defeated each of them but with all the battling the rangers started wearing down. He could tell that they couldn't last too much longer. He just had to keep bringing the rain on them.

"Tommy, we can't keep this up forever." Kim said as she knocked out another putty. They had been fighting together since the beginning. The others had switched up but not them. They really couldn't fight with anyone else because they would be too busy watching one another that they wouldn't be able to defeat the putties and tengas around them.

"I know but what can we do?" He asked her as he picked her up and threw her at some more tengas. She laughed as she disappeared then appeared beside the stupid birds. She used her Ninjetti to trick them over and over again. The sad thing was that they fell for it over and over. It felt good to back in Pink she realized. It was like she had never left and that amazed her even more. She didn't know why she had ever given up the powers in the first place.

"Do you think that Tommy and Kim have gotten better?" Rocky asked as he kicked around his wife. He was enjoying being back in Red. He liked the power that he felt in the Ninjetti suit. He also liked fighting next to his wife.

"Yea but why do you suppose? They haven't fought with each since before she left." Aisha said as she flipped out of the way of a putty. She really hated having to fight them again but at least the next monster hadn't been released yet. She was not liking a new monster every ten minutes. It was getting to be too much for all of them. She knew that at least her husband was enjoying being back as a ranger.

"Trini, behind you!" Jason said before he punched the monster behind Trini. He was tired of all these old monsters. He had been fighting this one for too long now. He just wanted to get to his son and get him back to the Command Center. He needed to know that Jay would be alright.

"Thanks honey, you're the greatest." Trini said with a laugh. He couldn't believe that his wife was laughing at a time like this. He was on pins and needles while his wife was laughing. He was glad that she was enjoying this though.

"Justin, how do you like the Ninjetti?" Zack asked him as he hip hopped around the putties. He loved this. The stupid putties watched him the whole time but couldn't get a punch in.

"I like it, I think like these powers better than Turbo. I feel as if I could fly." He said as he punched the nearest tenga. He had never fought the putties or tengas but he was getting the hang of it. He watched as the others fought them and picked up a few moves from each of them to help him.

"I think that I would leave the flying to Tommy and Kimberly. They are birds and you ain't. You need to stay on the ground." Zack said with a laugh. He liked fighting with him. It was like fighting with Billy in a way.

"Billy, watch out." Kat said as she flipped behind him. She took care of a putty that had come up behind him.

"Thanks Kat, how are you holding up?" Billy asked as he flipped back to stand next to her. They shared a look before flipping back to avoid a direct hit.

"I'm great. I never felt like this with the Crane. I feel oh I don't know lighter somehow. Its hard to explain." She said as they continued to fight side by side each giving and taking from the other.

"Adam, please tell me how you ever fought these bird brains. You have been laughing the whole time." Tanya said with a laugh herself. She loved watching her husband fight but this was too funny.

"Well they're stupid and its easy but I will tell you that it was hard at first." He said as he flipped to her right. She just shook her head and continued to fight next to him still laughing to herself.

XXXX

Zordon and Alpha watched as the rangers fought against the monsters of old. It was tough to watch his rangers fight against the past monsters that they had already defeated. The only good thing was that the monsters were only shells of their former selves.

"They will beat them like they did in the past." Dulcea said from behind them. She knew that this was hard for him because it was hard for her to have to stand back and not help them fight. It was not her place anymore.

"I know they will but I'm still nervous. They have never faced this many monsters, putties, or tengas." He said with a sigh. He rubbed his face and looked at her.

"I know that this is hard but you are going to have to hold onto your faith in them." She told him before turning back to the screen.

"Thanks, Dulcea." He said before turning back to the screen himself. He did have faith that his ranges could do this. He just needed to be reminded of that fact.

XXXX

"Justin, how does it feel to be back?" Adam asked him as they fought side by side.

"It feels weird but it's the best." He said before punching a tenga. It was great to be a ranger again especially fighting beside everyone. They were the most powerful bunch of rangers. They had switched teams several times except for Tommy and Kim. The kids were sticking close to each other to help each other. They also watched their parents fight. Alex glanced back at her parents and then turned to Chase and the others.

"Chase, please keep them busy while I go after Jay. I need to get to him now." Alex whispered in his ear. He nodded as she flipped in and out of the tengas and putties. She slowly made her way to Jay who was still on the ground where he had been thrown. As he groaned she let out a sigh of relief but then she felt bad for him. He had to be in so much pain. She knelt beside him as his popped opened full of pain.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" He asked as she took off her helmet to place beside him on the ground.

"I came for you." She said with tears in her eyes. She knew that she had to hurry up and get him to the Command Center but her plans were thrown to the side when Zedd came up behind her.

"I don't think so, little Pink Ranger." He said as he grabbed her up. He had seen her make her way to the little Red Ranger and knew that he had to stop her. She was too much like her father and that was a bad thing.

"Let me go!" She said as she kicked and hit him. He had her held away from his body so that she couldn't get in a good hit though. He knew that if she was anything like her mother she could do a lot of damage when she was angry.

"You my dear look too much like Kimberly." He said with a laugh as she tried to hit him again.

"Leave her alone!" Jay said from the ground. He groaned again as he tried to get up. He knew that he had to protect Alex at all costs.

"No I don't think so." He said as Alex finally got a hold of his hands. She placed her feet back on the ground and braced herself. She then flipped him over her head using every ounce of her strength. She got him down on the ground then ran over to Jay. She eased her arm under him, raised him up and ran back to the others with him beside her.

"Zeddy!" Rita said as she ran over to him as she helped him up. She had seen the whole thing but she couldn't get to him in time since she had been hiding behind a tree.

"Those rangers are going down." He said as he stood up and turned back to the Red and Pink Rangers making their way to their parents. He would start with them he thought as his grip tightened around his staff.

"Alex, Jay how?" Trini asked as she ran up to her son. They were all thrown back by a blast from Zedd's staff. Alex got back up as Trini helped her son up behind Alex.

"You will never win against me." He said as he walked forward blasting them again and again with his staff. Rita stood behind him ready for her moment. She saw the others coming running toward them.

"Leave them alone. Its us you want." Kim said as she came up behind her daughter. All of the monsters had finally been destroyed with Tommy destroying the last one. All the rangers came to stand behind Alex and Jay.

"No I want all of you." He said as he shot out more beams sending them everywhere. They all struggled to get up as Rita shot out her own beam at the rangers. They all broke up again and took on them separately. Kim flipped up next to Rita and grabbed her staff and fought with her. Tommy watched as Kim attacked Rita until she flipped the staff around and shot Rita with her with it. She then breathed a sigh of relief because that was one down and they only had one to go. He was going to be the hardest though because it was Zedd but go down he would.

"You will pay for that Kimmy." He said as he blasted her and the others around her. She fell and the staff flew out of her hand to his. He now had two that he was shooting with. Tommy finally made it to Kim's side before they were blasted again. They both stood up looking at each other then back to their daughter.

"Alex, get Jay out of here." Tommy said as Zedd shot at them again. Alex nodded at her father and tried to teleport them out.

"I don't think so." Zedd said as he blasted them again. Alex was thrown back from Jay once again.

"I think that I will finish you off before moving onto everyone else." He said as he took aim at Jay. Alex turned and watched Zedd take aim at him.

"NO!" She screamed as she jumped up and ran in front of the blast. She braced herself with her arms crossed in front of her face. Jay was on the ground behind her. He looked up and saw her glowing Orange and heard a bird calling out. He blinked and looked again trying to understand what was going on then looked back at Alex and saw that she was not in her ranger suit anymore. She was in Ninjetti robes like their parents. The Dino powers were gone, the kids realized as looked down at their bodies. They were back in street clothes. Kim looked at them then back to where her child had been. She couldn't see anything which threw into panic mode. She had to find her daughter.

"ALEX! JAY!" Kim screamed as she ran to them only to be thrown back again. A cloud of orange smoke formed around where Alex and Jay were making it impossible to see anything.

"What's going on?" Justin asked worried about Jay and Alex. He couldn't see them. The kids' powers had been destroyed with that last blast causing them to be unarmed against Zedd. He looked at them and knew that they needed to get back to the Command Center before they got hurt.

"Well now its time to move onto you." Zedd said as he moved forward. He was thrown back by an Orange blast coming from the cloud where Alex and Jay had been. He looked at the Orange cloud and tried to see who had sent that blast but he couldn't see anything.

"What was that?" Rocky asked looking at everyone. They had all gathered around each other again.

"You tried to destroy me, my parents, and my best friend and now you pay for that. I am the Phoenix." A voice stated from the orange cloud. The wind picked up and finally the air cleared around Alex and Jay. As it swirled out of the way, the rangers were all in shock at the change in Alex. She stood there in not in her ranger suit but in Orange Ninjetti robes and a sword in her hand but her hood was down with her hair flying around her head with the wind. She stood there with all the pride of her animal and her parents pouring out. She looked just like her dad when he had lost his Green Ranger powers, Kim thought. Tommy thought that she looked just like her mother when she had been faced with losing her powers. They all saw her strength in the lines of her body as she guarded Jay holding the sword to slay whoever came near. Kim knew that this was Alex's time to shine but she also knew that she couldn't just stand back and watch it happen though. She would have to help along with everyone else.

XXXX

"Zordon, the Dino powers are gone." Alpha said as he looked at Zordon and Dulcea.

"Out of the ashes of powers past, will the Phoenix rise." Dulcea said as Zordon nodded. It was her time to shine.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know because in my mind I love it but it is my story. Anyway the next chapter should be out next week and Back in Action should be out later this week along with Dino Thuder Infusion.


	18. Zedd vs Phoenix

A/N: I don't ownanything but the kids, Raven, and anything you don't recgonize from the show. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and I know that it is short but it had a lot going on in it and I was trying to keep it simple.

XXXX

Raven was in shock as she stared down at the battle from the Lunar Palace and saw that the Phoenix was that wretched Pink Ranger. How could she be the legendary warrior whispered about for centuries? She was a mere human with nothing. She then pieced it together in her mind and knew that she should have known that she would be the Phoenix because Tommy and Kim's animal spirits were both birds. It only made sense.

"Raven, your mother has been destroyed." Goldar said from behind her.

"I know! I'm watching the fight but do you see that that wretched Pink Ranger is Phoenix." She screamed at him. He nodded and looked back at Earth. It had been a blow to know that Tommy and Kim's little daughter was the Phoenix. It didn't seem possible.

"Mistress, what would like us to do?" Scorpina asked drawing them both back to the fact that Rita was gone and Zedd was now facing a very upset ranger with more power than even Dulcet welded.

"Prepare my army. Dad will be destroyed soon but I want to attack before she learns how to control those powers of hers." She said as she turned back to watch the rangers go up against her father. She didn't feel any sadness at losing her mother but then again Rita didn't raise her, Scorpina did.

"Yes mistress." Goldar and Scorpina said as they walked out to prepare Equinox and the putties and tengas for the upcoming battle. They knew that this would be the ultimate showdown between Raven and Phoenix. Those rangers won't know what was coming.

XXXX

"Alex!" Kim said as she ran to her daughter's side. The others joined in behind them.

"Kids you need to teleport back to the Command Center since you are without your powers." Jason said as he helped his son up.

"Right come on Jay. We will be there if you need anything." Hannah said as they teleported back to the Command Center. Jay wanted to protest that he won't leave Alex but he was weaker than he had even realized. All this time Alex hadn't said a word. She didn't even look at them and that was scaring Kim. She knew that something was not right with these powers but she couldn't stop it. This was not her fight. It was her daughter's and that was the hardest thing for Kim to accept. Rangers were a team.

"Rangers, you will pay for my wife's death." Zedd screamed as he rushed forward to attack them only to be thrown back by the beam Alex had shot out of her sword. She was in battle stance as the tengas and putties rushed forward again to take the rangers. They managed to steer clear of Alex.

"Well, well look who has finally come out to play, it's the legendary Phoenix. I always thought that your mother would've been the Phoenix but I guess that I was wrong. She was always so strong and perfect for my queen. You will not learn these new powers though because I will destroy you." He said as he transformed Rita's staff into a sword. He rushed forward as she swung her sword high. Their swords clashed in a resounding blast, beams shot off in every direction. The rangers ducked and dodge the beams as best they could while still fighting the putties and tengas. Kim glanced over at her daughter and saw that at least her daughter was handling the sword with knowledge beyond her years. They would give and take in each thrust while Kim held her breath with each sword thrust. Tommy came up behind Kim to help her fight.

"Kim, relax." He breathed into her ear. He knew that this was hard for her because it was hard for him but it was his daughter's destiny.

"I don't think that I can." She said as she flipped away from a putty. Tommy looked over at her and got an idea. He knew that he had to keep her focused on defending herself so he flipped over to her.

"When did you learn how to do that?" She asked with a smile. She kicked the tenga that had landed next to her. These birds were really getting on her nerves.

"I picked up a few things from watching you all those years. I know that you pick up a little from everyone and use it so I decided to try that." He said while punching a putty.

"Really? Do you think that you can do it better than me?" She asked as she forgot about her daughter fighting their enemy behind her.

"Yea." Tommy said with a smile as they both launched into a series of flips and kicks. His plan worked beautifully. She was thinking about beating him that she had forgot to be worried about Alex. He also knew that it wouldn't be for long. She was a mother after all.

XXXX

Zordon, Dulcea, and Alpha all watched the fight hoping that the rangers could beat Zedd once and for all. They all wanted to get out there and help the rangers. Jay, Hannah, Chase, and Gabe refused to watch the fight. Jay knew that he wouldn't be able to just watch and the others were in charge of keeping Jay in the Command Center. He was laid out on the sick bed with monitors hooked up. It seemed that everything was fine but Alpha had wanted to make sure. He couldn't let anything happen to him. They were all like his kids. He had been watching over them for a long while.

"Alpha, please let me up. I won't leave the Command Center." Jay said as Alpha walked over to him. He looked over the read-outs and sighed.

"I'm not sure that that is a good idea but everything is okay with you and no lasting effects of stepping in front of that blast." Alpha said as he let Jay sit up.

"Thanks Alpha." He said as the others rushed forward.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked as she looked him over. She knew that Alex would be irate of anything was wrong with him. She just wished that they would admit that they liked each other. It would be a lot easier for everyone.

"Yea just a little weak but it should pass." He said as he rubbed his face. He finally knew what had been in front of him before he had been taken. Apparently Alex's animal spirit wanted to protect him when she couldn't. He knew that he had felt wings wrap around him and even when he been captured, he felt her animal spirit close by. He would have to ask what that meant later but he wanted to make sure that Alex was safe first.

"Are you sure that you're fine? I think that you need to lie back down." Chase said from the other side of the bed.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just need to see what is going on." He said as he placed his feet on the floor and slowly stood up. Chase and Gabe had been on either side of him in case he started to fall. Jay slowly walked over to the screen and watched as Alex fought Zedd and was holding her own very well. He was glad that they had taken those sword classes after school. They were apparently coming in handy. He was still nervous about her being out there without him but she did have her parents with her.

XXXX

"Mistress, your army will be ready in a day." Goldar informed her.

"Then we will attack then and thanks Goldar." She said as she continued to watch the battle between her father and the rangers. Her father was losing ground by the minute though. Alex was handling her sword better than Goldar did. It was a shock to see a human be better at something than either Scorpina or Goldar.

"You are welcome, mistress." He said as he bowed then turned to leave the room. Raven was ready to attack them now but it normally would mean that she would have the advantage and against Phoenix, she would need every advantage that she could grab. She couldn't wait to take on the new rangers.

XXXX

"You will never beat me, little Pink Ranger or should I say little Orange Ranger. You are on the path that your father took many years ago." He said as he advanced on her.

"Oh I think that I can take you and if I am at least half the ranger that my father is then I think that I will be great." She fired back at him as she brought down her sword once again. Zedd lost what little footage he had gained on that last advance. They were both breathing hard as their swords touched again. The rangers once again ducked and dodged the beams. It was everything that they had to stay on their feet against the putties and tengas.

"You are not even half the ranger that your father was and you will never be because you let one of your teammates be captured." He snarled back at her.

"I'm not the first leader for that to happen to but I will be the last because I'm taking you down." And with those parting words, she twirled around and swung her sword for the last time. It caught Zedd dead center of his chest. He just stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she had got a shot in and it was the most fatal. She took a step back and blasted him away with her sword. After Zedd was gone, the putties and tengas disappeared leaving the rangers standing in the park. Kim spun around to see her daughter standing alone. She stood proudly as everyone ran over to her.

"I think that we need to get to the Command Center." Tommy said as everyone nodded. They hit their communicators and landed in the Command Center seconds later. It was a big deal that Rita and Zedd were both destroyed. They only had one more to deal with and she would be hard, they knew.

XXXX

"The battle is over, mistress." Goldar said to the back of the throne.

"I know and I think that we need to attack while the iron is still hot. They are worn out and barely able to fight." She said as she spun the throne around to see both Scorpina and Goldar stood before her.

"Excellent plan, mistress." Scorpina said to her. They looked at her and saw a big change in her. She looked ready to battle the entire population of Reefside.

"Thank you, now see to it." She said pointing to the back of the room to the door. She stood up and walked over to the balcony. It was her turn to finally finish those rangers once and for all. It would be the greatest battle ever won for the side of evil. She would conquer those rangers and she would start with Tommy and Kimberly's daughter.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope to have the next chapter out by next week. There are only two more chapters left for this story and of course it can't end without the big battle with Raven and Phoenix. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	19. Understanding

A/N: I don't own anything but the kids, Raven, and anything else not seen in the show. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Also I wanted a little peace before the major battle and that is what this chapter gave me anyway now onto to the chapter.

XXXX

"Well done, rangers." Zordon said as they all landed in the Command Center.

"Thank you Zordon but do we know anything on Raven." Billy asked as he lowered his hood. Everyone else did the same. Alex was at the back of the group standing beside Jay. She couldn't believe that he was back and alive.

"I'm afraid not, Billy but we will keep and eye on the moon. I fear that she will attack soon while you are weak." He said to them. They all nodded and knew that they needed to get some rest.

"What do you need for us to do?" Tanya asked him.

"Rest for now rangers and be prepared for her attack." He said as they nodded and teleported back to Jason's. It was going to be hard for them to rest since they knew that Raven was still out there.

XXXX

"Mistress you army is almost ready." Goldar said to her back. She was looking out over the balcony at Earth.

"Good, then we will attack in an hour's time." She said as she swung around to face him. He shivered at the look in her eyes.

"Yes mistress." He said as he walked back out to meet with Scorpina.

"Is she ready?" She asked him.

"Yes she is and we attack in an hour's time." He said to her as she nodded. It would be the rangers' last battle and she couldn't wait for it.

XXXX

"Zordon, you know that Raven will not wait for Alex's powers to get stronger." Dulcea said from behind him.

"I know but they do need to rest for now." He told her.

"They do, she does not. She needs to focus all her energy into her powers." She said.

"Being with them will help her in that." He sighed. It was going to be a long day. He hoped that Raven would wait until tomorrow but he knew that she wouldn't. He just might have to bring in more help for the rangers. The Space team still had their powers and could be here in minutes. He had already put them on alert for that very possibly.

"Zordon, they are stronger than Raven even knows. She thinks that they are just mere humans but you and I both know that there is something more in each of them. You chose them for that very reason. They can handle this." She said as she walked away from him. Alpha stood behind Zordon and sighed. It was going to be a long day for the rangers. They had already faced Zedd and Rita and they still had Raven in the wings.

XXXX

"Kim, where is Alex and Jay?" Trini asked her. They were all waiting on the call from Zordon. It was hard for all of them to sit and wait for that call.

"I think that they are at my house. She said that she had something that she wanted to talk to him about and I told her that they could go to my house." Kim said with a smile. They were too much like she and Tommy at that age.

"You know that if Jason and Tommy get wind of this, they will be over there in seconds." Trini said with a laugh looking out at her husband and Tommy.

"I think that Chase and Gabe would be over there sooner than that. My only problem is that he has lost his powers while she still has her powers. It is just like when Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers. I felt guilty for having powers while he did not." Kim said as she sat down. She saw everyone else outside talking with the Dinos. They had come back since tomorrow was Power Ranger's day. It was such a joy to see them with everyone else. Tommy really did have some great kids.

"I know but they can get through this just like you and Tommy did." Trini said as she walked outside to join the others. Kim stood up and walked over to the sliding glass doors. She sighed and thought about her daughter and Jay and hoped that they could talk things out. It would be a hard time if they didn't and they all needed to focus on the next battle. This was their time to see what their relationship really was.

"Oh Alex please, please be open with him. Be everything that he needs." She whispered to the wind before she walked out to join the others. She walked over to the empty chair beside Tommy and sat down. He grabbed her hand as soon as she was settled. She looked at him and smiled then turned back to the others to listen to the Dinos tell about one of their battles. Tommy looked at Kim and had such a calm peace settle over him. This was right, her by his side. He couldn't wait for this last battle because he was asking her to marry him. He wanted to be apart of hers and his daughter's life.

XXXX

"Mistress?" Scorpina asked Raven and hour later.

"We attack now." She said as she and everyone else teleport to Angel Grove Park. She knew that Zordon would call in those rangers soon enough. She couldn't wait for this to be over. This was to be her finest hour with the destruction of the Power Rangers.

XXXX

"Alex, what's wrong? Why did we have to come to your house and talk?" Jay asked her as they sat on opposite couches in Kim's living room. It was also like they were adversaries even though they were not. He would never let it come to that.

"I needed to make sure that you were really alright and you won't have told me with everyone around. I know you too well." She said as she looked him in the eye.

"I'm okay just a little sore but you already knew that since you know me so well." He said trying not to get his hopes up by what she needed to tell him.

"Yea I did but only because I known you since we were little. I was so scared that you were dead. I don't think that I can go through that again. Please don't do that again. I can't lose you." She said as she got up and walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him.

"I knew that I needed to protect your mom. She is the center of your world and I can't stand to see you sad or hurt. I never have, you know that." He said as he took her face in his hands looking her in the eye.

"My mom can protect herself and her powers are greater than yours were. Also I would have been sad and hurt if I lost you that way." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. He let go of her face and got off the couch to sit beside her on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close breathing in her scent.

"Alexandria you will never lose me because I will always be here for you." He whispered into her hair trying not to hold her too tight.

"Jay, I want more." She whispered against his chest giving him the greatest joy.

"What?" He asked as he held her away from him so that he could look her in the eye. He had to make sure that he knew exactly what she said. There could be no misunderstanding between them.

"I love you." She said as she raised her head to look him in the eye. She saw his face light up and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh Alexandria, I have loved you since we were little." He said as he leaned down to kiss her but he never made it because their communicators went off. She looked at him and sighed. Raven must be attacking already.

"Yes Alpha." She said as she raised her wrist to her mouth.

"Alex, you and Jay need to teleport to the Command Center." He said.

"We're on our way." She said as they stood up and looked at each other. They were engulfed in shades of lights only to reappear in the Command Center seconds later.

XXXX

The others were laughing and talking until their communicators went off. Kim looked over at Tommy as he raised his communicator to his mouth.

"We read you Zordon." He said as they all stood up. They knew it meant only one thing that Zordon was contacting them.

"Tommy, you and the others need to teleport to the Command Center." He said.

"We'll be there shortly." He said as everyone raised their communicators up to teleport. Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini grabbed the Dinos' hands. They knew that they could teleport them with them. They all appeared in the Command Center seconds later. Kim saw that Alex and Jay were already there.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Tommy asked as everyone rallied around him.

"Raven is in the park with an army of putties and tengas along with Equinox, Goldar, and Scorpina." He said as they all looked at the viewing screen.

"Its Morphin Time!" Tommy yelled.

"The Falcon!" He said.

"The Frog!" Adam said.

"The Crane!" Kim screamed.

"The Wolf!" Billy said.

"The Bear!" Aisha yelled.

"The Ape!" Rocky stated.

"The Lion!" Jason said.

"The Tiger!" Trini screamed.

"The Elephant!" Zack stated.

"The Hyena!" Justin said.

"The Kangaroo!" Kat yelled.

"The Zebra!" Tanya said.

"The Phoenix!" Alex said.

Jay watched them morphed and felt an emptiness. He didn't think that he could sit back and watch her fight without being beside her but he had too. She looked over at him and winked. He knew that she could do this but it was hard on him. They teleported out of the Command Center and he was stuck watching the fight on the viewing screen once again. He just wished that he could be out there even without powers but he knew that she would be mad at him if he did that. She would also worry about him being there without powers. He could also be used as bait against her. It was better that he stayed here.

"Jay, she can do this. Look at who her parents are, I mean they are two of the greatest rangers to ever wear the spandex." Kira said as she came up behind him. He turned to look at her.

"How do you do it? How can you stand here and watch them battle when you know that you should be out there with them?" He asked her looking for answers. He knew that the Dinos had lost their powers in their last battle.

"It is hard but I know that I would be a hindrance to them without my powers. They would be worried and that could hurt them more." She said as she threw her arm around him.

"I have faith in her because I know what she can do but I feel that I should be out there fighting by her side, the way I always have." He told her as everyone who was left walked over to them.

"Man look at Dr. O and Kim, they really are good." Connor said as everyone turned back to the screen.

"Yes they are." Zordon said with a smile on his face. It was a sight to see all of his rangers fighting along side each other. He looked over at Dulcea and saw her smile. He knew that she was thinking the same thing about his rangers. He just wished that Ninjour could see them now. They were doing what they did best and that was being Power Rangers. He watched as Tommy and Kim lead the group fighting in the center like they always had. He then looked for Alex and saw that she was glowing a brighter Orange which meant that like it or not she was learning her powers. Raven would not stand a chance against her now. Tommy and Kim had finally let their Phoenix fly.

XXXX

"You will pay for the death of my family!" Raven screamed as raised her sword for everyone to attack. The rangers all begin to fight and show that they were more than just mere humans. They were the Power Rangers and they would defeat her like they had her parents.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted Alex and Jay to express their feelings before the battle and I knew that Kim would know that her daughter liked Jay. She is her mother. Anyway there is only one chapter left in this story but everything will be resolved don't worry and I have a few ideas for new stories so stayed tuned.


	20. Final Battle

A/N: Okay here it is the last chapter! I don't own anything and I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

The rangers all fought together working on the putties and tengas. Tommy and Jason were sticking close to Goldar. They each had a bone to pick with him while Trini and Tanya stuck close to Scorpina. Kim was staying close Alex to make sure that she didn't tire out to soon. They could not be down one ranger during this fight.

"You know I don't think that I've seen this many putties and tengas before." Rocky said as he jumped kicked two out of the way. He was enjoying fight the putties and tengas too much.

"Rocky, why do I get the feeling that you enjoy this?" Justin asked as he slammed two tengas together.

"Because he does." Adam said as he flipped over four putties before hitting the Z on every one of them.

"He needs help then if he's enjoying this." Justin said with a smile as he ducked away from a tenga.

"We are talking about Rocky, remember?" Adam said with a laugh. He kicked a tenga away before he flipped away once again.

"Hey Goldar, why don't you face me like the warrior you say you are?" Jason screamed at him. Goldar turned around and drew his sword.

"Jason, how nice to see you once again but you're not in red this time. Why should I even waste my time on you if you're not the Red Ranger?" He asked as he swung his sword at Jason.

"Because you don't want to deal with me." Tommy said coming up behind him. He ducked as Goldar came around with his sword and kicked his sword out of his hand.

"You will pay for that Tommy. You don't know half of my new powers." He said as he summoned his sword back to him which caused Jason and Tommy to duck down. Goldar caught it midair before swinging it around again.

"Oh look old dogs can learn new tricks." Jason said which made Goldar charge him, sword raised high.

"Jason, here." Tommy yelled as Jason caught the branch that Tommy had thrown at him. He blocked each and every one of Goldar's attacks. Tommy looked around to see if he could find something that looked like a sword. He heard a whispered in his head to call upon his sword. He thought that it was weird because he didn't have a sword when he became Ninjetti. Saba didn't count because he wasn't a sword but more of a dragger but he looked down within himself and found a sword in his hands when he opened them. It was glowing white and felt as if it was apart of his powers. He tested the weight with a few swings until he turned back to Jason and Goldar. Jason was now on the ground and trying his best to block with the branch that Tommy had given him. It was almost broke in two now.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone with a sword?" Tommy asked as he came up behind them.

"Where did you get that?" Goldar asked as he swung around to face him giving Jason the chance to regain his feet. Meanwhile the girls were turning on the heat for Scorpina. She would've never thought that Trini and Tanya were that good at fighting. She had forgotten that she had faced Trini before and she had been fierce then.

"You will never win against me." Scorpina screamed at them. Tanya and Trini were working together to bring her down each flipping this way and that only to land next to her and strike her before she knew they were there. Scorpina defended herself with her curved sword. Trini just knew that she had to have a weapon of some kind. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them to see her draggers of years ago. Tanya did the same thing to find draggers in the hands as well. They continued to fight Scorpina while Kim led everyone else against the putties and tengas. The monster had yet to make an appearance but Kim knew that he was out there somewhere waiting. She kept an eye peeled to the surrounding park. They knew that they can't be alone with the monster. They didn't need another ranger to disappear because of this monster.

"Where do you think the monster is?" Kat asked Billy as she flipped up beside him.

"I don't know but I bet that she is waiting until we are really tired." He said as he kicked a putty and tenga out of the way. He didn't need to deal with this right now.

"I agree with Billy. It just seems like the most likely situation." Aisha said as she kicked another tenga away from her. They were invaded her personal space and that had to stop or she was going to flip a lid.

"Why are you guys not enjoying this?" Rocky asked as he flipped over all of their heads. This was not good, Aisha thought. Her old crazy husband was enjoying fighting the putties and tengas. She knew that he needed help as soon as possible.

"Rocky, I'm sorry no one else is as excited as you are at fighting them. They annoy most of us, some more than others." Kim said as she landed behind him.

"Oh, Kim I can't help it and you know that I have been waiting to tackle these guys fro years. I have some making up to do." He said as he danced around more putties before throwing them together. Kim smiled beneath her hood. She turned to see Tommy and Jason still fighting Goldar. It shocked her that Tommy and Jason both held swords and each of them blocking then attacking. She turned away and saw Tanya and Trini were handling Scorpina with daggers in their hands. How in the world they got their weapons was beyond her. Raven was waiting with her monster on the edge but now was the time for her and her monster to join the fight. Alex was the first to notice Raven and Equinox joining the fight. She then channeled her mother and flipped over to Raven glowing even more so now than when they first morphed.

"Hello little ranger, why do you think that you are strong enough for me? I am ten times stronger than you will ever be." She said as she attacked Alex. They fought until she kicked Alex out of the way. Alex landed a few feet away from her. She raised her head and struggled to stand up. Her first thought was to go and attack Raven again but she was waylaid by tengas and putties. Kim had watched the entire thing but she couldn't get to her daughter in time but she could take care of Raven as she came closer to her. Kim looked around and launched into a series of flips only to land inches from Raven in a perfect back hand-spring.

"Kimberly, I think that its time to tango." Raven said as raised her sword. Kim ducked and hit the splits and swept her feet to knock Raven down.

"I think that you need to stay on your feet if you are ever to beat me." Kim said as she round-housed kicked a putty and tenga who had come up behind her.

"Oh bad move little Pink Ranger, you should have stayed out of this. You should've never had that child. The Falcon and Crane will die but not before you see the end of the Phoenix." Raven said as she got up and swung her sword around but Kim as faster as she weaved in and out avoiding that zord at all costs. She knew that they needed her because they could not be another ranger down.

"You will never destroy a Power Ranger. Your parents couldn't do and neither can you." Kim said as she punched her in between sword thrusts. Raven finally got in a good shot and knocked Kim to her knees before raising her sword high. Tommy had turned to look to find Kim and saw that Raven had her on her knees. He ran as fast as he could to block the deadly blow that Raven was trying to deliver to Kim.

"Kim get up. I can't lose you now." Tommy said as Kim looked up at him and smiled. She stood up behind him and took a deep breath.

"Oh look you can't even fight your own battles. You have to have your lover fight for you like always." Raven snired swinging her sword around again but this time instead of Tommy's sword stopping it, it was Kim's bow from years ago.

"I can fight my own battles but like any good team knows, team work is always better than working alone." Kim said as she flipped around her sword then shoved her bow into Raven's stomach. She went down on one knee as she summoned her monster to attack Tommy and Kim. They each battled the monster as Raven eased away to attack another ranger.

XXXX

Jay was watching the battle closely. He was held back when Alex went down by Connor. They told him to stay still and just watch. If it was too bad then they all would go out and help the rangers. He was on pins and needles watching Kim fight Raven. When she went down he held his breath as Tommy rushed over to save her. He let out his breath and smiled when Kim called upon her bow and slammed into Raven's stomach. It was like watching his heroes but it was so much better because his heroes were his parents, their friends, and his girlfriend. He only wished that he could be out there with them.

"They are amazing to watch." Ethan said from beside him.

"Yes they are. I can't believe at how good they still are. I know most of them haven't been in a ranger suit in several years." Jay said as Kira, Connor, Chase, Gabe, and Hannah came to stand next to him.

"They are still good because they are the best that have ever been in the suit." Dulcea said from behind them.

"You mean out of all the rangers there have ever been, they are the best?" Connor said trying to understand what they had.

"Yes and to answer your real question, they were chosen by Zordon for their team work and friendship. Alex is apart of this because of Tommy and Kimberly though they do not know this but they are the greatest rangers. I know you see her and think that she is weak but they work together towards a common goal. They have a bond that cannot be broken and that same bond is within their daughter. The Ninjetti that they hold can only be held by the purest of rangers. It is a power that is so powerful that only the purest can weld. As the children of the rangers you have that little something that Zordon saw in your parents." She said as they looked at her. Jay turned back to the screen and saw for the first time that his parents were the Power Rangers. It was something to see them as he had never saw them. He was in amazement as he watched them face their enemies of old. His mother was helping out Tanya against whoever that woman was and they were winning and his father well his father had been his hero long ago. He watched as his father and Alex's father both swung their swords high to destroy that monster.

XXXX

"Go back to Jason, he needs you help with Goldar." Kim said as Equinox had turned to other rangers.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes, go." She said as she watched him go back to Jason. She turned and flipped over to Aisha and Kat. They were fighting the monster and she knew that they needed her help with him. She couldn't find Raven anywhere but knew that she was fighting someone somewhere. Tommy made it back to Jason's side just in time. They both turned to look at each other and nodded. They raised their swords high and swung them in perfect accord to land in different places on Goldar. He exploded in millions of little pieces as Tommy and Jason looked on. Everyone turned to watch as Goldar exploded before them. Jason and Tommy then turned to see who needed help and they set off in different directions. Jason ran to Justin's side as Raven came down on him again. He was just barely dodging her blows. Jason blocked her sword with his own to draw her fire so that Justin could get back up. Adam was right there to help Justin up.

"Thanks, man. I didn't think that she was going to be this powerful. Its almost like fighting an evil Kim but at least she doesn't know every weakness like Kim did." Justin said.

"Oh I know and I would rather face a dozen Raven than an evil Kim again." Adam said with a laugh. Jason laughed as he battled with Raven until she flipped away. He shrugged and went over to Adam and Justin.

"Answer one question, Jase. How was it finally defeating Goldar?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"It was awesome." He said as they joined the others. The tengas and putties were finally dwindling down to only a few remaining which was good considering they still had Scorpina, Equinox, and Raven to deal with. Adam turned to find his wife and saw that she and Trini were still fighting Scorpina. He smiled as the girls attacked as one but to his shock Scorpina exploded. He was happy that she was finally gone and that his wife and Trini got to take her down. Now they only had Equinox and Raven and what little tengas and putties were left but they were tiring out. Alex looked around and saw that her parents were fighting Raven. She wanted to run over and join them but she saw that Aisha and Tanya were trying to stay on their feet with the monster but they were failing. She flipped over to them and fought with the monster so that they could regain their feet. Adam and Rocky made their way over to them as well. Jason and Trini were helping Tommy and Kimberly as Billy, Zack, Justin, and Kat were taking care of the remaining tenagas and putties.

"You will never defeat me, rangers." Raven screamed as she swung her sword at Tommy and Kim. They easily blocked the attack but in their weakened state it drove them to their knees. Trini and Jason were quick to draw her away from them. She blasted them away and went to join her monster against the other rangers. Kat and Billy ran to help Jason and Trini up while Billy and Zack went to Tommy and Kimberly.

"She is a lot stronger than Zedd and Rita ever were." Kim said as she gained her feet.

"I know but we have to defeat her." Billy said as he stood beside her.

"We will. We just have to find her weakness." Tommy said as he came up beside them.

"Yea if only it were that simple." Kim said with a smile. They then went to join the others in trying to destroy the monster.

"I think that its time to take my monster to new heights." Raven said as she pointed her sword at her monster and made him grow. The rangers all looked at each other and nodded. They knew that it was time to call on the zords.

"Okay we need Ninja zord power now!" Tommy screamed while everyone stretched forth their arms. The zords came up as the rangers jumped in. Alex was the only one who didn't have a zord so she stayed on the ground with Raven.

"Well, well we are at last alone. They will miss you little Pink Ranger." She said as she raised her sword. Alex closed her eyes and focused on calling her sword. When she opened her eyes seconds later she had a sword in her hand. She raised it up high to block Raven's attack. Meanwhile in the air, the rangers were battling Equinox with two megazords.

"Tommy I think that its time to rock his world." Rocky said as everyone nodded.

"Okay then we will do this together." Tommy said. He was piloting one zord while Jason had the other one. The both called on their swords and with them raised high they motioned for the sword to follow in a downward arc to destroy Equinox. They watched as the monster fell and exploded into millions of pieces. They all cheered as Kim looked down and saw that her daughter was facing Raven all alone. She saw that Alex was glowing brightly and to her shock she watched her daughter shine.

XXXX

Jay was still glued to the screen as he watched the monster be defeated by his parents and their friends. It was something to see both mgazords battling. He then focused all his attention back on Alex. He could see that she was an amazing fighter welding that sword as if she had been doing it all her life. Silently he watched her and cheered her on. It was a moment of pride when he watched the defeat of Raven.

XXXX

"Its time to end this now, I will tell your parents how well you fought." Raven said as she charged forward. Alex waited until the last possible second before she made her move. She reached out her hand and threw a force field at Raven knocking her to her knees before striking her with her sword. Alex watched as Raven fell and exploded just like her monster did only a few seconds before. Alex looked up at the megazord and smiled. Raven and company had finally been defeated.

XXXX

_The Next Day_

"I can't believe that all of this happened in one week. I mean can you believe it that I found out who my father was and became a ranger in seven days?" Alex said as she and Jay walked down the street. They were by themselves at Power Rangers Day. The others were letting them have some alone time, which suited Alex just fine. She really couldn't wait to see if her parents showed up as the rangers. It would be the greatest.

"I know but I'm glad that it all happened while we were on break. Can you image having to do all the things we did during school. I don't know how our parents did it all those years ago." He said as he led her through the crowds. They talked for a while before coming to the stands where people were waiting to see if any rangers showed up this year. It was like this every year but no rangers ever showed up, in fact the one time the rangers had showed up was the very first year. The citizens of Angel Grove thought that this could be the year that rangers came once again. Alex and Jay sat down and talked. They were waiting on the others to sit down with them as the mayor made his annual speech about what the Power Rangers had done for Angel Grove. It was always the same speech but Alex liked it and this year she could enjoy it even more because now she knew that her parents had been the first rangers. It was like getting to know a piece of their history. Their friends finally joined them a few minutes later.

"Hey where are our parents?" Alex asked them.

"They said that they would join us later." Chase said as the mayor came up on stage.

"Citizens of Angel Grove, we have come here today to celebrate the ones who have protected out fair city and the world from the likes of Zedd, Rita, Divatox, and many more just like them. They are known to us only as the Power Rangers but we feel we know them more than anyone else because they were here in Angel Grove first. They have since helped other cities and even the colony of Terra Venture but they were ours first. They have battled hundreds of monsters and fought countless drones but still they fight. They are our only defense against outside forces that we only read about. I would like to thank them once again for saving our city. I'm sure all of you know that this past week saw the rangers back in action against an evil most of us know but like always they put their lives on the line for us. I would like to thank those rangers for stepping back up to defend our city and for joining us today." The mayor said. The kids looked around and saw that their parents in full robes walked up to the stage to wave to the crowd. Alex couldn't believe it. Also joining them was the Space team. Alec turned to smile at Jay and saw that the Dinos were standing behind him smiling up at the stage.

"Did you know that they were going to be here?" She asked Kira.

"Yea, they wanted to surprise all of you because one of you said that the rangers never show up." Kira said with a smile. She watched as each of the kids turned to look at their parents with a huge smile on their faces. She and the other Dinos had been in the Command Center when they had asked Zordon if it was okay to come to today's event. He had given his okay for them. It was such a sight to see the Original 12 on that stage in full glory with the Space team beside them. The rangers finally left and the kids waited around for their parents to show up. They wanted to talk to them.

XXXX

"Kim, you think that I can talk to you before going out to see our daughter?" Tommy asked. They were still in uniform as the others powered down to go and join the kids.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Kim asked looking worried.

"Nothing is wrong; in fact everything is perfect or will be when you answer my question." He said looked down at her.

"What's your question?" She asked taking a step closer to him. She felt that this was something big for Tommy to be acting like he was.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, I have never stopped loving you in all the years that I have known you. I was lost when we were apart because you are like my map and compass. You keep me centered and on track. You are the light of my darkness, a breath of fresh air to my stale life. I have loved you from afar and up close. You are the Crane to my Falcon, my soul mate, my love. I want to always be apart of yours and our daughter's life. Kimberly will you honor me by becoming my wife?" He said as he slid down on one knee with the ring in his hand. Kim didn't know what to say for about ten seconds. She had to wipe away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. It was such a magical moment with them still in their Ninjetti robes.

"Yes, yes. I will marry you." She said as he put the ring on her finger. He then jumped up and lowered their hoods before leaning in to kiss her. He then backed away smiling and then raised her up like he done the first time he had ever kissed her. She was laughing as he lowered her to the ground.

"Let's go tell everyone." He said.

"I think that we need to power down first." She said with a laugh. They powered down then went to join the others. Everyone was so happy about them finally getting married. They looked at their daughter and waited. She had been silent and they feared the worst. She surprised them both thought by rushing over to hug them.

"I love you both and I think that its time for us to be a family." She said stepping back with a smile on her face.

XXXX

Kim was so happy that everything in her life was finally right. She and Tommy were getting married and they could raise their daughter together. She turned to find her daughter. It brought a smile to her face when she did find her. Alex and Jay were standing back from their friends and in deep conversation. They were holding hands and looked so in love that it almost brought a tear to her mother's eye. Kim knew that knowing her daughter like she did that Alex had found her one true love like she had all those years ago.

"Hey, beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Tommy asked when he came up behind her.

"Yea. I am." She said as she turned away from her daughter to faced the man she loved more than anything. She grabbed his hand as they walked through the vendors and enjoyed having peace. She had come full circle and knew that with Tommy by her side anything was possible.

XXXX

Zordon and Alpha looked on in joy. The rangers had come full circle from their high school days. He looked one last time at his rangers before turning the screen off. It was time for him to go home. He had watched over his rangers long enough. They were adults now with children of their own. He would miss seeing them but at least he could still talk to them via their communicators. It was time for them to live a normal live away from him and the power. They were Power Rangers no more.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I never thought that this last chapter would be as long as it is but I think it worked better being this long. I do not have a sequel planned because as far as I'm concerned the rangers have finished their duty and everything has been resolved. Thanks you once again to everyone who reviewed. You helped me when I would get stuck at certain parts. I hope that this is how everyone pictured this last chapter with the battle.


End file.
